Suicide Club
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: So many people are suffering and it's all the fault of Yuki and his new, insane club. He's out to make sure everyone knows he can't be saved. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off of a manga called Suicide Club. It's really good. Hope you enjoy my story. **

Tohru has been thinking about Yuki and his behavior lately. She's worried so she goes to the man of the house...

"Yuki's been acting a little strange lately." Tohru said, startling Shigure, who was reading a book comfortably on the couch.

"Strange? How?" Shigure asked her.

Tohru thought about it for a minute. She opened her mouth and then closed it. She couldn't really describe how Yuki was acting.

"Well, he's…different." She said, shrugging a shoulder.

"Different how, Tohru? Are you sure you're not the one acting strange?" Shigure said, taking his reading glasses off to look at her.

They both heard a crash and the door slam open.

Tohru looked up as Kyo walked into the room. She smiled widely and knew that her savior was here. Kyo would be able to help her explain to Shigure about Yuki.

"Kyo! Tell Shigure! Tell him!" she yelled, running up to Kyo and tugging his blue sleeve sweater.

Kyo gave her an odd look. "Tell him what?"

Shigure sighed and put the book he was reading down. "Tohru seems to think that Yuki has been acting strange lately. Do you see it?"

Kyo sat down and nodded his head. "Yea. He has been acting weird. He made these new friends who are in a club and ever since then he has been acting really out of the ordinary. It's annoying. He won't listen to a word I say."

"He never did that." Shigure said. Kyo glared at him and continued.

"I'm serious. He won't listen to me at all and he barely hangs out with Tohru anymore. He's always with his new friends."

Shigure rolled his eyes. "So now that Yuki has new friends and joined a club your jealous? Why do you care, Kyo? You should be glad he won't talk to you."

Tohru noticed that Kyo wasn't really getting through to Shigure. "Shigure, Yuki really has been acting different. He's more distant. He won't talk to anyone at school except the club members. And even here at home he's been strange. He'll go into his room and won't come out. Then when he does come out he leaves home and doesn't come back until late at night. I know you've been seeing this Shigure."

"I sleep like a dog." Shigure said smirking. "Though I have noticed that Yuki will leave late at night. I'll talk to him about it. And why are you so concerned about his new friends? Do you know them?"

"No, not really." Kyo said.

"Do you know what the club is about?" Shigure asked.

"No. We don't." Kyo said realizing how he sounds.

"Have you tried to go to one of their meetings?" Shigure pushed.

"No. I guess not." Tohru said.

"Then what right do you have to tear Yuki away from his new friends? You know nothing about them or the club. You should ask Yuki yourself." Shigure said returning to his book.

Tohru wasn't ready to give up though. Shigure just didn't understand. "Shigure, maybe if you talked to him yourself then you would see. You would see how he's changed."

Shigure gave her a frustrated look then sighed. "Fine. I will talk to Yuki when he comes home."

"I'm home!" All three heard the call and the door lightly shut.

Tohru smiled as she heard Yuki walk through the front door. "Perfect! Kyo and I will wait here while you talk to him!" Shigure groaned at his bad luck then got up to see Yuki.

"Yuki." He said in a monotoned voice. _'I want to finish my book already, damn it.'_ He thought.

Yuki looked at him and smiled. "Hi, Shigure. Is there something you need?" He started to walk up to his room. Shigure followed him up the stairs. When they made it to Yuki's room Shigure shut the door behind him and sat with Yuki on his bed.

"Yuki, Kyo and Tohru seem to think that there's something wrong with you. Are you feeling ok?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

Yuki's eyes got wide as he listened to Shigure. "No. Why would anything be wrong?"

"They tell me that you've made some new friends and joined a club." Shigure said, putting a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki smiled instantly. "Yes! Yes, I have joined a new club. It's such a good club. I've never felt happier. Mitsuka is amazing!"

"Mitsuka? Who's that?"

Yuki laughed and flopped on his bed. "She's our leader! She's the one we all follow! She's so smart. I wish I could be like her!"

"Is someone in love?" Shigure joked.

Yuki laughed again and sat up straight on the bed. "We all love Mitsuka. All of us. We would be nowhere without her." He looked down at the floor, thumbs fumbling around.

Shigure looked at him a little longer. "Well, Kyo and Tohru were just concerned about you. Have they met Mitsuka or tried to join the club?"

Yuki looked up again. "No. But they're to late. They can't join right now."

Shigure gave Yuki a confused look. "To late? What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Yuki said.

Shigure stood up. He tried not to think about what he said. "Ok then. Well, I'll leave now. Take care." Shigure was shocked that he said that, but he felt that he should.

"Ok. Bye." Yuki said as Shigure left. He walked over to his computer and turned it on. He logged onto his club's forum. He saw that some people had already left posts. He smiled as he typed up his own post. The few words he wrote meant the world to him and everyone in the club.

"Tomorrow's the day."


	2. Chapter 2

I got two reviews from **Winter's light and tomoe**. Then someone instant messaged me about the story. I don't want to say their AIM address so just know I was appreciative. Here we go.

Kyo and Tohru walked into the house. They sat down their books and walked into the kitchen.

"Why are you following me?" Kyo asked Tohru.

Tohru just shrugged. Kyo shook his head and opened the refrigerator to look for food. Shigure walked in and looked around.

"Where's Yuki?" he said. He hid the worry in his voice. No need to alarm Kyo and Tohru.

Kyo looked over at him with a milk carton in his hand. "He's still at the train station. His club met up there today. There are so many people in it! There are even people from other schools."

"Why would they meet at the train station?" Shigure asked.

Kyo shrugged and poured his milk into a glass.

"They are a very strange club. We don't even know where they regularly meet." Tohru said.

Shigure just nodded his head. He couldn't stop the feeling of dread that had risen in him. "Does he have his cell phone?"

Kyo shook his head. He pulled out a small silver phone from his pocket. "Gave it to me before he left."

Shigure held his head and walked back to the living room. Tohru followed behind him. "Are you ok, Shigure?" she asked.

Shigure sat on the couch and picked up the telephone. "I don't know, Tohru." He dialed a familiar number and after five rings his old friend picked up.

"Hatori? It's Shigure. Can you come over?" he asked.

"Come over? Sure, I guess. How come? Is everything ok?"

Shigure closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure. Just…come over here."

Hatori nodded then realized the dog couldn't see it. "I'll be right there, Shigure."

Hatori grabbed his coat and keys and headed for the door. When he opened it he saw the little bunny standing in front of him with a huge smile on his face. Hatori gently pushed him away and started to head for his car. Momiji was following closely on his heels.

"Where are you going?"

"Shigure needs me." Hatori quickly answered.

Momiji started to bounce up and down as Hatori found his car. "Shigure! Can I come? Please let me come!" he begged.

Hatori shook his head. "Sorry, Momiji, but not this time. Something's wrong with Shigure and I need to find out. He seemed very upset when I talked to him on the phone."

Momiji suddenly got serious. "Shigure? Upset? He never gets upset. Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Hatori climbed in his car and shut the door. He unrolled the window to answer Momiji's question. "That's why I'm leaving to find out." He pulled out of the Sohma estate and drove quickly to Shigure's home.

_At the train station…_

Yuki couldn't wait. Today was the day. The day everyone was waiting for. Almost fifty students from all different schools were standing in front of the train tracks. They were holding hands and not one of them was frowning. Yuki had the honor of holding hands with their leader, Mitsuka. He looked over at her but could barely see her under her mane of red curly hair. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Are you scared?' she asked.

Yuki shook his head. "Not at all. I've been waiting for this day for a long time now."

Mitsuka nodded her head knowingly. "That's good. There's no reason to be scared."

The students were staring to gather a crowd of people. They smiled as they noticed this. Finally the train was coming their way. They all looked at Mitsuka to await her order.

"Ok, everyone. On the count of three." She said.

"One!" everyone said.

Yuki smiled as the countdown began. He couldn't stop the knot rising in his stomach. But he was so happy. He would be free. Free from everything. This was the only way.

"Two!"

Yuki closed his eyes and thought of Tohru and Shigure and Kyo and the rest if his family. All the people he was leaving behind. He knew they would understand though. They had too. He knew they would grieve, but he also knew they would get over it. They would eventually go back to their lives and forget about him. But he didn't care. Bliss was just one more count away.

"THREE!" everyone shouted. Then they all jumped in front of the train.

Cliffhanger. Review. It won't take you long.


	3. Chapter 3

Got one new reviewer. Thank you **dragmist7**.

"_THREE!" everyone shouted. Then they all jumped in front of the train. _

Hatori was sitting in Shigure's home trying to calm the panicking dog. Shigure was really upset. Something was wrong but he couldn't tell them what. He just knew that something was wrong. Hatori got up and went to the kitchen to get Shigure a glass of water. Kyo and Tohru followed.

"Why is Shigure acting like this? Even if something was wrong he seems like the type to still stay calm. He's freaking out in there, Hatori. " Kyo asked.

Hatori found a glass and filled it with tap water. He turned to face Tohru and Kyo. "Shigure is the dog and because of that he has the intuition of a dog. We have all learned to trust his intuition. If he says something is wrong then something is wrong. But at the same time a dog cannot tell someone what the problem is so naturally it takes Shigure a little while to get what he needs to say out."

Hatori left the kitchen to see Shigure pacing around the living room. He walked over to the dog and sat him down. Shigure drank the water with shaky hands and set down the glass.

"Now, tell me what the problem is Shigure." Hatori said.

Shigure just shook his head. He wrapped his arms around himself and his eyes grew even wider than they were when Hatori walked in. "I don't know. I don't know. Something is wrong. Something's happening, Tori, I know it. I can feel it." He said in a hushed voice.

Kyo and Tohru stood off to the side wondering what to do. This was the first time they had seen Shigure act like this. They just stared at him and watched Hatori try to calm him.

Hatori looked at Shigure and touched his shoulder. He saw as a single tear fell out of his friend's eye. Hatori hated that Shigure had such a good intuition but it came with the territory. He cupped Shigure's face in his hands and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Shigure. Calm down. Take a deep breath." Shigure nodded his head and did as he was told. Hatori watched him do this and knew he had to take this step by step. He wasn't going to overload the dog with to many questions but just enough simple questions to get the information he needed.

"Who are you so worried about?" He said with Shigure's face still in his hands.

"Yuki. It's Yuki." Shigure said.

Tohru stepped forward. "Yuki? Is he ok? Did something happen?" Hatori gave her a stern look that told her not to interrupt again. She backed away again. He focused back on his friend and began to ask more simple questions.

"What about Yuki?"

Shigure shook his head but Hatori kept it steady. He made him keep eye contact with him the whole time. "Yuki's in trouble. Something's happened, Tori."

Hatori nodded his head. "Do you know what happened?"

"No. I don't know. But we need to get to Yuki."

Kyo knew that something was wrong but he had to pretend that he didn't care. He sat across from the TV and turned it on. He saw something happening on the news.

"Hey, guys. Look at this." He motioned for everyone to watch the screen.

"What we are about to show you is very graphic." Said the TV reporter. "If you cannot handle graphic and violent images then please turn the television off." This was said to insure that all the viewers would stay tuned. Reporters were such deceivers.

Everyone in Shigure's home watched as they showed gruesome images of body parts spread everywhere among the train tracks. Arms, legs, even heads were scattered everywhere. Tohru put a hand over her mouth and gasped.

"Oh no. Yuki! Was he in an accident?"

"It seemed that there were over fifty students holding hands. On-lookers say that they all stood in one line and then jumped in front of the train."

Kyo looked at Shigure. "Over fifty students? Yuki's club…"

Tohru fell to her knees and started to cry. Everyone was in shock. But then the reporter said something that made them want to pass out.

"There was one survivor though." The camera went to an image of a young boy crying in his hands. His clothes were tattered from the events that happened before. They saw that he had many scars on his arms. He may have looked a little different but there was no denying who he was.

"The survivor's name is Yuki Sohma. A popular high school student, who says he joined this 'Suicide Club' because he was so miserable."

The camera focused more on Yuki so viewers could hear what he was saying. "Why didn't I die? Why? I want to die! I want to die!"

"Told you something was wrong." Shigure said, back to his normal self.

Hatori glared at him and pushed him to the door. "Everyone in the car. Now!"

Short I know. More coming soon though.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. Ok then. A few new reviewers. Thanks a lot to **Animedreamer240** and **MissRoxxy**, and my good friend, **Lady Ai**. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Shigure, Tohru, and Kyo followed Hatori to the ambulance that was holding Yuki. Tohru was trying not to stare at the people who were cleaning up the tracks. It was a sickening and sorrowful sight. Why would Yuki do this? Why would he be so miserable that he would try to commit suicide? Tohru always thought he was a happy person. She knew now that she was wrong. Tears fell down her eyes as she tried to think of ways that she could have helped Yuki. If only she had seen it. If only she had noticed.

Her eyes grew wide she saw Yuki sitting in the ambulance with a blanket around him. He looked worse then when she had seen him on the television. His clothes were tattered and covered with dirt and even blood. In fact there was a lot of blood on him. He didn't look up as they approached. Hatori bent down to look at his face. It was full of tears. He put a hand on the young boy's shoulder but he just shook it right off.

"Yuki…" Tohru muttered.

"Why didn't I die? I was supposed to die with Mitsuka and everyone else. Why did I survive? How did I survive?" Yuki wondered aloud.

"Can't be sure how you survived. I mean, you jumped in front of a train. Takes a miracle to survive that." Shigure said.

Yuki looked at him with a tear filled face. "Miracle, huh? I didn't ask for a miracle. I didn't want one. I just wanted to die. I'm so sick of everything. I can't stand life at all anymore." Yuki responded.

Kyo shook his head and sighed. "Why are you doing this, Yuki? You have a good life. There are a few flaws in it but that's no reason to do something like this!"

Yuki stood up and stared Kyo in the eye. In an instant his face went from sad to angry. "Look who's talking. I'm surprised you haven't tried something like this, Kyo. I mean, no one likes you. You're the most hated thing in the Sohma family. What reason do you have to keep going on?"

Hatori sighed and put his hand to his head. "Leave him alone. Let's get out of here." He motioned for everyone to follow him. Yuki took off the towel around him and followed Hatori.

"Yuki…those marks on your arms?" Shigure said.

Yuki turned around and looked at him. He smiled and lifted one of his arms so he could show Shigure and the others. "What about it? Nothing but a few scars. I got bored one day. Cutting seemed like a way to have some fun. I did it all the time. But you never seemed to notice. Not even when I accidentally left a few drops of blood in the sink. You never noticed." He stared at Kyo and Tohru. "None of you did." He turned around and followed Hatori to the car. The others stood there for a moment then went to the car and rode home.

When they got home Yuki was the first out of the car. He stalked up to the house and opened the door. When he walked in he was meet with an unwanted surprise.

"Yuki! Yuki, are you ok?" Ayame ran up to him and tried to hug him but Yuki dodged it. Ayame turned around to find his little brother behind him. "Yuki, please! I saw what happened on the TV! Talk to me, Yuki!"

Yuki stared at him then saw the others walk up behind the snake. "How did you get in here, Ayame?" he asked quietly.

Ayame was a little shocked by the question but answered it anyway. "The door was unlocked. I just walked in." he said.

Yuki nodded his head then turned around. "You forgot to lock the door again, Shigure. Aren't you ever going to learn? Your such an idiot."

"Simple mistake, nothing more." Shigure said calmly, not really affected by Yuki's words.

Ayame ran to Yuki before he made it up the stairs. "Yuki, wait! Please tell me something! Anything! Why did you that? What reason could you possibly have for trying to kill yourself?"

Yuki turned around and stared at his older brother. As Ayame looked in his eyes he saw nothing but hate. Ayame felt like crying but he had to hear Yuki out. He had to focus on him and no one else. Not even himself.

"Because, big brother…because of people like you. People who pretend they care. When has anyone ever given a damn about me? Shigure only took me into his home because Haru asked him to, Kyo has always hated me simply because I'm the rat, and Akito, ha! Don't even get me started on that freak. But you, Ayame, would have to be the worst out of them all. You ignored me I was little. When I had no one else to turn to you, you simply shoved me away. Then you have the gall to come back a few years later asking me to spend time with you and tell you about myself! You are truly despicable, Ayame!"

Ayame couldn't take it. He fell to his knees and let the tears fall out of his eyes. "Yuki, I'm so sorry! I was so stupid when I was younger! I really was! I know I ignored you for a long time and for that I am truly sorry, but I've changed! I want to get to know you, I want us to be brothers."

Yuki's eyes got wide with anger. "Brothers? You selfish bastard!"

"Yuki, that's enough!" Hatori shouted. Him and Shigure ran over to Ayame and put their arms around him. Shigure started to whisper sweet things in his ear until Yuki started to talk again.

"You are despicable, Ayame! Is that the only reason you wanted to spend time with me? To make yourself feel better? You only wanted to make me like you because it would make you feel better about yourself! I was your brother so we had to get along! You make me sick, Ayame! You filthy snake!"

He turned around and ran up the stairs to his room. Ayame called after him but all they heard was a door slam. Ayame just sat there shocked for a little while before he broke into tears. Hatori and Shigure held their old friend close. Hatori stroked his long hair while Shigure started to whisper things in his ear again.

Kyo stared after Yuki. How had he changed that much and none of them even notice? Yuki was not who he used to be. He had made the ever-confident Ayame fall to his knees and cry. Kyo shook his head and looked over at Tohru. It seemed like the tears would never stop falling. This wasn't the Yuki they had once known. Kyo sat down and wondered if they would be able to save him.

How was that? Ayame made his appearance and an appearance he did make! Hope you guys liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. I got a few more reviews. I think. I can't really remember. I can't remember what my plans were for this chapter either. Let's wing it.

Shigure awakened to a soft, depressing sound. It left him to wonder just what the sound was and where it came from. As he turned over slightly to get a good view of what was making the sound, his eyes landed upon Ayame, whom was shaking terribly… his dear friend was sobbing…sobbing over the horrible insults his younger brother threw at him that night. It was hard to see his friend this way, entering the world of depression. It was all Yuki's doing…for being suicidal…for becoming the person he is and shoving his brother away.

Gazing to the other side of him, he spotted Hatori. He was motioning slowly to get to their sad friend. Shigure had to shift out of the way a bit. Then he watched as Hatori swathed his arms around Ayame's thin waist, while Shigure pulled him close and buried his head in his neck. The one now in his arms began to sob harder, but he was grateful that they were here for him. He grasped his robe tighter and tighter

"This is the first time I've ever felt ashamed for being the snake." He said through his tears.

Shigure shook his head against Ayame's neck. "No. Don't be ashamed. What Yuki said doesn't mean anything. You know that."

"But he's right. I only started to care about him because I wanted to make myself feel better. I felt so guilty for not being there with him while he was growing up. I just wanted to try again. To do it right. But I only wanted to make myself feel better. I didn't once think about how Yuki felt about me coming back."

"Yes, you did." Hatori said. "You did care about him. The fact that you felt guilty for not being there with him is proof that you cared about how he felt. And then you wanted to make it right not only for yourself, but for Yuki too. Just because you're the snake, doesn't mean you're a snake."

Hatori grinned slightly at the small, muffled laugh Ayame was able to emit from his dry throat. Although, Shigure just sighed heavily and lifted his tired body from the bed.

"It's time to get up now. The kids have to go to school."

"School? Yuki can't go to school. Those kids will eat him alive and the teachers will never leave him alone." Ayame said.

Shigure shrugged. "We'll leave it to him."

Hatori helped Ayame stand up and accompanied him out the room. They walked at a very gradual pace down the hall and into the kitchen. Apparently, Tohru and Kyo were already gathered at the table, seemingly waiting for something or someone.

"Where is Yuki?" Shigure asked.

Kyo's dumb, blank expression clearly meant that he didn't know the answer.

The girl sitting beside him just shook her head. "He's probably still in bed. I doubt he would want to go to school anyway. Besides he always has a lot of trouble waking up in the morning." She replied, trying to enrich her voice with a bit of a happy sounding touch. It was hard not to sound depressed, considering how heavy misery lingered around the adults.

"Don't assume anything, Tohru."

Everyone turned around to see Yuki standing in the doorway. He was wearing his school uniform, which was an obvious sign that he was going to school. He walked in and poured himself a glass of water.

"I want to go to school. It'll be fun seeing everyone's reactions when I show up today. Besides, if I had the choice of staying here and listen to Ayame yap about nothing or deal with idiot teachers and students…I'd pick the idiots. Of course that's not to imply that Ayame isn't one."

Ayame attempted to choke out something. "Yuki, I…" But his voice sounded too scratchy and his throat tightened terribly before he could say more.

"And I think I just said that I don't want to hear my big brother's voice! If you listened more than you talked than maybe you would be a bit more tolerable!" Yuki bellowed in quick fury. His sudden outburst clouded everyone's mind with shock.

Ayame's eyes doubled in size as they darted to the floor. He embraced himself tightly as a tear fell to the floor.

"Calm down, Yuki. There's no need to yell. So, you've decided to go to school. Well, you, Kyo, and Tohru better get going before you're late." Shigure said.

Yuki nodded his head and quickly headed out. Tohru and Kyo grabbed their stuff from around the table and bolted after him.

Hatori took Ayame into his arms and allowed the snake to bury his head in his chest. He could feel the tears bleed through his shirt. He laid his head on Ayame's and stroked his hair tenderly. Shigure watched them with a sad look reflecting in his eyes. There was no point to try and suppress how he was really feeling.

"What are we going to do?" he whispered as to not startle them.

Yuki opened the doors to the classroom and casually walked in. He plopped at his desk like it was a normal day. Although, he avoided the strange looks and whispers that littered the room. To his dissatisfaction, he figured this would happen. As the teacher began to teach the lesson again, Yuki's head sank down on the desk. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but he didn't seem to care.

'_Why didn't I die?'_ he thought. _'I jumped in front of a train going full speed. How can I possibly be alive? Everyone else died. They got to die with Mitsuka. What am I supposed to do now? I have no reason to keep going.'_

"Yuki? Yuki, you need to stay awake while I'm teaching. Yuki?" the teacher shook his shoulder. Yuki jumped up and glared daggers at his teacher.

"Would you stop waking me up!" he shouted.

The teacher backed away a few steps. Her face was covered with surprise. Yuki flashed her a glare before placing his head down again. The teacher didn't bother him for the rest of the class.

Once class was over, Yuki decided to travel around the halls a bit. He continued to hide his eyes away from others and neglect the gossip that strengthened greatly in the last hour. The rat kept his head low as he walked.

"Yuki!"

Yuki rotated himself around to see his fan club dashing up to him. They halted abruptly at the sight of his weary and irritated face. For a moment there, they were ultimately lost for words.

"Yuki…"

Yuki's eyes narrowed to a close. "If you're going to say something then say it. Otherwise, leave me alone." He droned, not wishing to carry on this discussion any further. Oddly enough, it was annoying before it even started.

A terrible cry started among the crowd of girls. They all turned to each other and embraced themselves. "Oh, Yuki!" The leader spoke up, but she hid behind the others. Yuki was frightening.

A sigh escaped his lips as he turned back around to walk away. Unfortunately, he bumped right into someone. He opened his eyes and found himself to be gazing up at a taller male. It was Haru.

"What's happened to you, Yuki? Why did you do something like that?"

Yuki's face twisted in hatred as he gave him a harsh glare before pushing past him. However, his attempt to evade him didn't work. Haru quickly grabbed on to the rat's arm. He held it in a tight, almost painful grasp.

"Let go of me. Now!" Yuki yelled.

"Do you think you're any different from the rest of us? Do you think that we don't have things we have to deal with everyday? I thought you were smarter than that!"

"I am smart! I've decided to do something about my misery! Why don't you do everyone a favor and deal with yours how I'm dealing with mine!"

"Momiji asked about you." Haru said as his voice quieted some.

Yuki stopped abruptly and stared at Haru. Momiji was the only person Yuki could actually stand. His innocence was inspiring to him. It made him believe not everyone in this world was corrupt. Tohru was very good to him but he didn't get the same feeling he did with her. Not like when he was around the little bunny. Such innocence was hard to find these days.

"What did he ask?"

Haru let go of Yuki and shook his head. "He wanted to know why you did it. I didn't know what to tell him. He really wants to talk to you, Yuki. He was so scared when he saw you on the TV."

The shock on Yuki's face didn't surprise Haru. He knew that Yuki would want to hear about Momiji. He cared about him so much. Yuki slowly nodded his head then turned around.

"I'll talk to Momiji. If he comes by today then I can explain." Yuki said. The bell rang and Yuki started to go to his next class. Haru stood in the hall and stared after Yuki. He didn't believe what Yuki had done when he saw it. But seeing him now he understood. He truly wasn't the Yuki he was before.

After school Yuki made his way home with Tohru and Kyo following. They walked inside and was greeted by Shigure.

"How was school?" he said more to Yuki than the other two.

Yuki walked up the stairs without answering. Ayame stood up, but then he sat back down. He knew Yuki didn't want to talk to him. Kyo sat next to Shigure while Tohru sat next to Ayame. She put her hand on his lap. He took it in his own and gave her a smile. She gave him a smile that told him everything would be ok, though neither of them believed it.

"Yuki wasn't to happy today. No one really talked to him or anything but they were talking about him. I guess he just felt that everyone was judging him." Kyo explained.

The door opened and someone walked in. Momiji looked at all of them with a sad and confused look. He shook his head to clear his thought and shut the door behind him. As he walked inside he tripped over his own feet and fell. That little maneuver was enough to make him burst in tears. Hatori got up from the couch and was about to run towards him, but someone beat him to it.

Yuki ran down the stairs and fell to his knees next to Momiji. He held him to his chest and let Momiji cry. They stayed like that for a while with everyone watching them. Shigure rubbed his temples. He wondered if maybe this was too much for him to handle, but then he thought of Ayame. He looked over at him and saw him crying in his hands with Tohru and Hatori trying to comfort him. Kyo just sat there trying to ignore what was going on. Shigure knew he couldn't give up yet. He had to be strong. Too many people were going to be hurt and they would need someone to go to.

Momiji rubbed his eyes and looked up at Yuki. "Why, Yuki? Why would you do something like that? Do you not care about us anymore?"

"I do care." Yuki said. "I really do. I just can't take it anymore. So much has happened to me and it made me miserable."

"But, a lot of things happened to me too. Should I try to kill myself too?"

Yuki's eyes grew larger. "No! No, Momiji. You can't do that. I know you have a lot things going on in your life, but suicide is not the answer. What I'm doing is wrong. It's a stupid thing. You are so sweet and innocent. Too innocent to understand. You don't need to leave this world. There aren't enough people like you in this world. Everyone are deceivers and liars. They trick you and do things only for themselves."

Ayame looked up to see Yuki glaring at him. He tried to look away but the daggers being driven into him by Yuki's eyes kept him in place. Yuki finally closed his eyes and focused back on Momiji. Ayame looked at the ground and tried to stifle the cry that wanted to escape his throat.

Momiji shook his head. "I'm so confused, Yuki. I don't get it. I don't understand what you're saying."

"Don't try to understand. Just understand that you don't need to kill yourself." Yuki said.

Momiji closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't understand. He knew that Yuki was smart and he always knew that he did the right thing. He would have to do what Yuki was doing…

How was that? I would like to thank **Animedreamer240 **for editing it! This rocks! Thanks a lot! Ok now…review.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok. Someone dies in this chapter. Prepare yourself.

The next morning Yuki woke up in a bad mood. Lately he's been waking up angry but today he was especially upset. He tried to forget about everything and go back to sleep but that didn't happen. He got out of bed and changed into normal clothes. There was no way he was going to go back to school. He couldn't take all the gossip floating around and people staring at him. He was about to leave his room when he saw the flowers he had gathered a few days before. He picked them up and walked down the stairs to see everyone sitting around the kitchen table.

Ayame looked absolutely horrible. The hair that he would normally spend so much time on was now a mess piled on his head. It looked he hadn't bothered to brush it for days. Yuki then looked over to Shigure. His handsome face was now worn and tired. He had been trying to keep Ayame from getting too upset and in the process never gave himself time to be upset for Yuki. Every time he thought he would cry he stopped himself and focused on his friend who needed his help. Hatori looked a little better than the other two but Yuki wondered what was going on in his head.

"Yuki! Wow, your flowers are very pretty. Who are they for?" Tohru said cheerfully.

"Everyone." Yuki answered. He pulled out a yellow flower from his bouquet and handed it to Tohru. "This is buttercup, Tohru."

"It's beautiful. Thanks, Yuki." She said smelling the flower.

Yuki smirked and shook his head. "I'm giving this to you because the buttercup means childishness. I can't think of anyone who acts like more of a child than you do."

The smile faded from Tohru's face as she realized the real reason Yuki gave her the flower. She continued to stare at it even though she wanted to drop it and get away from the rat as fast as possible.

"Damn it, Yuki! Why would you do something like that? You have a lot of nerve you damn rat!" Kyo yelled at him.

Yuki turned to him and gave him a big smile. "Jealous are we? Don't worry Kyo I have a flower for you too." He handed a red flower to Kyo. He snatched it out of his hand and glared at him.

"A rose? Thanks but no thanks. I don't feel that way about you." Kyo spat.

A giggle escaped Yuki's mouth. "You idiot. That's not a rose. It's a geranium. And you just proved the point I was making. Geranium means stupidity. Looks like I chose correctly when I decided to give you this flower."

Kyo dropped the flower and stepped on it with his heel. Yuki simply laughed at him and turned to face the adults in the room. He looked at all three before finally settling on Hatori.

"Before I mentioned that Kyo was jealous but I think that you're the one who's jealous, Hatori." Hatori gave him a confused look before taking the flower that Yuki handed to him.

"Now that is a yellow hyacinth. Depending on the color a hyacinth can mean many different things. I chose yellow for you because it means jealousy."

"What would I have to be jealous about, Yuki?" Hatori asked him.

"Why, Kana of course. Don't tell me that you aren't jealous of her marriage. I know you are."

Hatori glared at Yuki with eyes that would make anyone shiver in fear. "You have no right to bring that up. It's none of your business."

"So you are jealous. I knew it." Yuki said.

Hatori walked right up to Yuki as if he was going to punch. Then he backed down and walked to the corner of the room, secluded from everyone else. Yuki then focused his attention on Shigure.

"Shigure. You took me in when I had nowhere else to go. When I locked in that terrifying room being held captive by Akito you came and saved me. You let me live in your house and in all this time I learned a lot about you. And to show what I learned I give you this."

Yuki gave Shigure a beautiful flower. It had a white pedals with large purple pedals surrounding them. Shigure gave Yuki a suspicious look. He wasn't about to be tricked by the flower's pretty appearance.

"What does this flower mean, Yuki?"

Yuki gave him a harsh look. "It's a columbine. Such a pretty flower for such a despicable meaning. It means ingratitude, faithlessness, male adultery, and it is the emblem of deceived lovers! If you ask me it fits you almost as perfectly as the geranium fits Kyo."

Shigure stared at the flower and felt a tear fall out of his eye. He quickly wiped it away because he knew that Ayame was next. Ayame would need someone to comfort him. He felt someone touch his shoulder and turned around to see Hatori behind him. Shigure put his hand over Hatori's and watched as Yuki moved on to Ayame.

Yuki stared at Ayame a little while before actually handing him a simple white flower.

"I give you rue, Ayame. It means regret and repentance and you have a lot of repentance to do and you have a lot to regret. I hope you understand why I'm giving you this. You would have been better off never caring about me at all. You will rue the day you ever decided to pretend that we were brothers." He said using the flower as a way to emphasize its meaning.

Then Yuki turned away from everyone and held up a flower.

"This is daisy. It means innocence." He crushed the flower and watched as the pieces fell the ground. "There is no such thing as innocence. Only my Momiji has it. He's the one percent of innocence left in this world." The turned back around to face everyone and they saw he had one more flower. It was red and had eight wide pedals around it.

"This is anemone. It means forsaken. This flower goes to me." He said sadly. Then he turned around and went up to his room again.

"I think Tohru and I will stay home from school today." Kyo said.

Shigure nodded his head as he and Hatori pulled Ayame into a deep embrace. Tohru gathered up all the flowers and put them outside so they wouldn't have to be inside.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered.

Over at the Sohma estate Momiji sat on the edge of the bathtub in the bathroom in his room. In his hand was a sharp knife. He slowly brought it to his wrist and shut his eyes as he cut along the vein.

"Ouch." He whimpered. He did it to the other wrist too.

"I don't want Yuki to be alone. I'll be there for him when he decides to give it another try."

Momiji slowly felt himself get lightheaded. He fell to the floor and watched as blood came out of his wrists. He was afraid at first but then he smiled. He let his head rest on the cold tile of the floor as he felt sleep take over him.

"Don't worry, Yuki. When the time comes…you won't be alone."

Poor, poor Momiji. He cares so much for Yuki. I had issues with Yuki's flower. It was actually coral but then I found out there was one that was red with eight pedals. I was confused.


	7. Chapter 7

**Some of the flowers have more than one meaning. I took the ones that I wanted it to have. Some of these mean only that one thing though. Like a daisy means innocence. That's pretty much all it means. But columbine has more than one meaning. But all of the meanings are the correct ones. Geranium is questionable though. I read it means folly or stupidity but a reviewer said it meant determination. Who knows?**

The day was going by so slowly. Only an hour had passed since Yuki handed out his flowers to everyone. Ayame had calmed down a bit but he was still really upset. Tohru had set the flowers outside but he ran out to get his. When asked why he did so he simply said that Yuki was right. He held his flower close to his chest and began to lightly sob. Shigure held him close while Hatori just stood to the corner.

Tohru grabbed onto Kyo's hand. She couldn't hug him even though she wanted to. He looked at her and gave her a light smile.

"Don't worry, Tohru. Things will get better. I promise." He said.

Tohru smiled back and nodded her head. Even though Kyo made her feel better she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Something just wasn't right. Apparently she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Hatori…Hatori." Shigure whispered.

Hatori walked over to him and sat next to him. Ayame also looked at his friend with concern. He touched his shoulder and felt the dog tremble underneath him. He hugged himself tightly and began to whimper. Ayame and Hatori knew this meant one thing. His natural instinct was kicking in. Something was wrong. Hatori pulled Shigure close to his chest and let him rest there before asking him what was wrong.

"Something bad has happened, Tori. It feels so awful." He whispered.

"Does it have to do with Yuki?" Ayame asked.

Shigure shook his head against Hatori's chest. "No. No, it doesn't have to do with Yuki. I don't know who it has to do with. It hurts so much though! We need to get to them!"

"Who is it?" Hatori asked.

"I don't know!" Shigure said in a frustrated voice. He racked his mind but couldn't even think of a person. He knew it was someone close to them though. Someone was hurt. He felt it in his body. He tried to tell them how he felt but he couldn't get it out. The words were lost in his mind and couldn't make it to his mouth. "It's someone close to us!" That was all he was able to get out.

"Someone close? Do you mean someone in the Sohma family? Is Haru? Maybe Kagura? Momiji?" Tohru asked.

Before Shigure could say anything the phone rang. He looked up but Hatori was already half way to the phone. He picked it up with a grim expression.

"Hello?" he said.

"Shigure?" said the voice on the other line.

"No. It's Hatori. Shigure can't talk right now. What is it?" Hatori said. He recognized Haru's voice on the other line.

"Hatori! You need to get everyone here now! Especially Yuki! Get them here now!" Haru yelled.

The look on Hatori's face was pure confusion. "What's the matter, Haru? Is something wrong?"

Hatori could hear Haru's voice cracking as he spoke. If something could make Haru cry then it had to be bad.

"Hatori. Momiji's dead. He's dead! We found him in his bathroom! It was suicide, Hatori! He slit his writs! It's all Yuki's fault! It's his fault! I'll kill him! I'll kill him…." Haru sobbed into the phone. Hatori wasn't sure he heard correctly but the crying on the phone was more than enough proof.

"Calm down, Haru. I'll drive everyone to the estate. Don't worry. We'll be there soon." Hatori hung up the phone nearly breaking it.

"What happened, Hatori?" Kyo asked.

"Yuki! Get down here now! Yuki!" the dragon shouted. He focused his attention back to Shigure and the others with a look of dread on his face. "Momiji killed himself." He said simply.

"What!" Ayame and Tohru said in unison.

"I knew something was wrong." Shigure said burying his head in his hands. Tears poured out of Tohru's eyes and she grabbed Kyo making him turn into a cat. He didn't care though. He let Tohru squeeze him tightly. He purred into her neck trying to make her feel better. He wished he could disappear right then. He thought of how much he teased and made fun of the little bunny. He wished he could take it all back. If only he could take it back.

Yuki stood at the edge of the stairs and looked at everyone. "What's going on?" he said.

Hatori walked to him and grabbed his arm. He pushed him onto the sofa and glared at him with anger, fury, and sorrow. "Momiji is dead, Yuki! He's dead!" he screamed.

"What! What are you talking about?" Yuki said bewildered.

"He committed suicide. He slit his wrists and it's your fault." Hatori said to him.

Yuki's eyes grew wide. He was struck silent by the news he had received. Momiji was dead. His precious Momiji was really dead. The only thing that gave Yuki any hope, the only thing that could maybe stop him from trying to kill himself was gone. He grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Momiji. Oh, my Momiji. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"It's a little late for apologies. Get in the car. We need to get to the Sohma estate." Hatori said. Everyone but Yuki stood and headed for the door. Kyo was still a cat but he figured Tohru wouldn't let him go any time soon. He looked back at Yuki.

"You have to come, Yuki!" he shouted.

"I know that! I'm not going to ride with you! I'll walk there! I'll meet up with you guys later!" Yuki screamed through his tears.

The others walked away and let Yuki torture himself mentally over what happened. Eventually Yuki walked out of the house and headed for the Sohma estate. On the way, though, he made one quick stop. He opened the door to the flower shop and walked in.


	8. The Death of a God

Yuki left the flower shop with a huge bouquet in his hands. In it were all sorts of different flowers.

"I hope Momiji likes them." he said to himself.He was about to start heading towards the Sohma estate when he was stopped by three girls. Each of them were wearing a different school uniform. The one that was in front spoke in a soft meek voice.

"Yuki Sohma? Hi. My name is Nina. These are my friends, Mana and Rae." she said.

"And?" Yuki said. "What do you want?"

The girl named Nina looked at Yuki directly in the eye and spoke with new determination. "We want to join your suicide club!"

Yuki's eyes grew wide at the mention of a suicide club. He remembered how much fun he had with the members of his. How he would always look to their leader, Mitsuka, with admiration. Everyone loved her. She showed them the way to true happiness. It wasn't fair that everyone else got to go with her and not him.

"What makes you think there still is a club? In case you didn't watch the news everyone but me died. I'm the only one left." Yuki said.

The girls all nodded their heads. "We know!" Mana spoke up. "But we figured that you would start a new one. We realized that we have nothing to live for. We have no friends and I wouldn't mind dying. But we also saw how upset you were that the club members died. If we can have friends who are more like us then maybe we could be a little more happier. Even if we're just going to die in the end, at least we can have some happiness."

The words that came out of her mouth touched Yuki. He remembered when he first joined the suicide club. For the first time in his life girls were able to talk to him without blushing or wondering if he would go out with them. For the first time in his life he met men who weren't obsessed with sex and getting drunk. The people in the suicide club were the smartest people he had ever met. Then he thought of Mitsuka. If it wasn't for her then none of them would have found the peace and happiness they so deserved. Maybe, if he started a new club, he could help some other people. He could help people that are just like him. He could be the next Mitsuka.

Yuki pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and asked the girls for a pencil. One of them pulled on out of her bag. Yuki quickly wrote his phone number on the paper and handed it to Nina.

"Call me. I'll talk to you more about it." he said.

The girls faces beamed with delight as they bowed to him and ran off. Yuki smiled and began to walk towards the Sohma estate.

Hatori looked at the bathroom floor and tried not to cry. Momiji's body was covered with a large blanket but blood still seeped out from under it. Ayame and Shigure sat on the bunny's bed and cried with each other. Tohru stood in the corner with a cat Kyo and cried. She was to scared to look at the body. Kyo tried to tell her that it was covered but she just cried harder and clinged to his small cat body.

"Why would Momiji do this?" Hatori whispered to himself.

"It's Yukis fault! He's the reason that Momiji killed himself! Momiji looked up to him so he thought he should do whatever Yuki did! Yuki may say he loves Momiji but it's evident that he didn't care about him at all!" Kyo yelled.

"Don't talk about Yuki that way!" Ayame screamed. He let of Shigure and stood up in anger. "It's not his fault Momiji did this! Momiji did because he chose to! Don't blame Yuki for an idiotic mistake that Momiji made!" he cried.

"Why are you defending him? You know this is all his fault!" Kyo yelled.

Ayame grabbed his head and shook it. He fell to his knees and Shigure grabbed him and pulled him closer. Ayame sobbed loudly into his chest. Inside he knew it was Yuki's fault. Momiji would have never even considered suicide if he hadn't seen Yuki attempt it. He had to defend his brother though. How would Yuki ever accept him as his older brother if he was against him? Ayame couldn't decide what was right. His conflicting heart nearly burst from sorrow, anger, and shame.

Hatori looked at his friend and shook his head. There was nothing he could do.

Yuki finally made it to the Sohma estate. He walked in a began to walk a familiar trail to Momijis room. Before he made half way there though, Haru appeared and blocked his path. he noticed the flowers in the rats hand and scoffed.

"Flowers? Don't you think he'll be sad that he won't be able to smell them?" he said.

Yuki gave Haru a cold and tried to walk past him. Haru easily blocked him and stared down at him.

"I will never forgive you for killing Momiji."

Yuki looked back up at him. Haru never saw that look on Yuki's face before. It frightened him. He didn't back down though. Yuki stared daggers at him and spoke slowly.

"I didn't kill Momiji. He killed himself."

That was the last straw. Haru couldn't stop himself from punching Yuki right in the face. Yuki stumbled back but didn't fall over. He looked up at Haru with pure hatred. He touched his face and flinched. It stung. Haru stared at him and actually smirked. He hated to admit it but ever since this whole thing he has been wanting to punch Yuki in the face and knock some sense into him.

Yuki shook his head and pushed his way past Haru to get to Momijis room. He walked in to see his brother bawling on the ground with Shigure holding him. Tohru was still in the corner holding Kyo and Hatori was standing near the bathroom door looking down. He ignored all of them and made his way over to the bathroom. He looked down and saw blood on the floor. He looked farther in and saw a blanket covering what must have been the body of his beloved Momiji. Yuki walked in the bathroom and kneeled down next to him. He took the blanket off off and saw Momiji underneath. It took all of his will power not to cry out. Momiji was face down, looking like he was asleep. Yuki bent and kissed his cheek and set the flowers down next to the body.

"I'm sorry, Momiji." he whispered.

"What kind of flowers did you bring him? It better not be anything insulting!" Kyo yelled at him.

"They are not insulting. What reason would I have to give Momiji something like rue or geranium?" Yuki said.

Ayame cried even harder as he thought of his flower. Kyo only got angry.

"Then what do these flowers mean?" Hatori asked.

Yuki pointed to a bright yellow flower. "This is a daisy. As you know, it means innocence. This is a lilac. It means purity. I also gave him some babys breath which means 'pure of heart'. A few orchids to represent how much i loved him and how beautiful he was. It means both. I decided to give him a zinnia which means daily rememberance. Just so he knows I'll never forget him. Then last, I gave him poppys. Poppys mean eternal sleep or oblivion." He said the last line with a look of sadness.

The others were grateful that Yuki gave him such beautiful flowers. But if it wasn't for him he wouldn't have to be giving them.

Haru walked in and saw Yuki sitting by Momiji. The look on his face was pure disgust. He never once thought he could hate Yuki this much. He loved Yuki. But this wasn't the Yuki he was used to seeing. The Yuki he knew was never coming back.

"Akito wants to see you, Yuki. You should go there now." he said.

Yuki was still angry at Haru for punching him. he simply got up and walked past him out of the room. Haru closed his eyes and sighed.

"What about the body?" Hatori said once Yuki was gone.

"The body? We can't call him that! He's more than just a body! He's Momiji!" Tohru cried. "He's Momiji! He's still with us! Don't call him a body!" Tohru cried even harder. She sobbed into Kyo making his fur wet. He accepted the gesture knowing that she needed something to cling to. This was so much to handle. He wished he could take Tohru away from this place. Just so she could be at ease.

"Haru? Answer me." Hatori said. He tried to ignore Tohru but he felt the same way. Often times he would be asked to take care of the bunny and watch over him. He remembered all of the cute things he would do. He wished he could see Momiji do all those cute things again. Just one more time.

"The morgue is coming to pick him up. Until then we have to leave him here." Haru said.

"Why? Why is he dead?"

Everyone looked over at Tohru. She obviously wasn't handling this well.

"I'm sorry, Tohru. I can't answer that. No one can." Hatori said gently.

Tohru sat with her knees up, clutching Kyo like she would never let go. Everyone watched as this young girl cried her eyes out for a bunny rabbit.

Yuki found where Akito stayed and opened the door. He saw the skinny boy sitting by the window. His robes were much too big for him. When he stood the shoulders fell to reveal part of his pale chest.

"Why did you kill Momiji?" Akito asked in a low voice.

Yuki shook his head. He wasn't afraid anymore. He had nothing to fear. The worst Akito could do to him was kill him and that was exactly what he wanted. He intended to show Akito that he wasn't afraid of him.

"I didn't kill Momiji. He killed himself. He slit his wrists and that means he commit suicide. Suicide means that you kill yourself. Are you not smart enough to see that?" Yuki said.

Akitos eyes grew wide. He walked closer to Yuki and stopped right in front of him. "You can't talk to me that way." he said.

"I just did." Yuki responded.

Yuki walked around Akito and sat on the window sill where Akito usually sits. Akito got angry at the fact that Yuki had the nerve to sit in his spot. He wasn't acting himself. Akito decided it was time to show the rat where his place was in the world.

"I saw that you tried to kill yourself. Now, why would you do something like that?" Akito asked.

"Cause I want to die. I'm tired of having to deal with things that I don't want to. I'm sick of everything. If you were to kill me right now I would thank you with all of my heart." Yuki said.

"I'm not going to kill you." Akito said. "But you need to understand that just because you want to kill yourself doesn't mean you will get your way. You tried to jump in front of a train, but you still didn't die. I've never met anybody that could fail at killing themselves. Momiji could do it. Why couldn't you?"

Yuki closed his eyes tightly. The last thing he wanted was to hear Akitos voice. He tried to be above Akitos insults but he couldn't help but feel upset. He was used to this though. And now he was ready to do something about it. There was no reason he should feel inadequate to Akito. It was time Akito started to show this little rat some respect.

"Akito. You are so cruel. You have always been cruel to me and everyone around you. I am so sick of it." Yuki stood and started to slowly walk towards Akito. He smiled as he lifted up his pants leg to reveal a strap that held a knife.

"Just something I grabbed before I left the house." Yuki said.

Akito started to back away. He was no fool. He looked in Yuki's eyes and saw that he was serious. He wouldn't hesitate to use that knife. Akito found himself pressed against the wall with a crazed Yuki walking towards him.

"Yuki. Get away from me. I mean it!" he shouted.

"Oh, you mean it! Well then I guess I have to listen to you don't I? I don't. No more, Akito. I won't listen to your disgusting voice anymore." Yuki said.

Yuki blocked Akito's way of escape by putting his arms on either side of him. He held the knife in his right hand. Akito kept glancing back between the knife and Yuki. Yuki just smiled and laughed. He felt so empowered. Finally, he was above Akito. He watched as Akito flinched every time he moved. He couldn't help but feel good. He even felt a rush of sexuality as all of this was going on. He lowered his head to Akitos neck and ran kisses along the side of it and down to his collarbone. Akitos breathing grew faster but Yuki just laughed. He grabbed Akito by the shoulders and threw him to the ground. He jumped on him before he could get away. He straddled Akitos waist and smiled as he looked into his frightened eyes.

"Don't worry, Akito. This won't hurt too much." he said.

He tore off Akitos robe to reveal the bare skin underneath. He planted a kiss on Akitos stomach then began to lightly cut. Akito started to scream but he knew no one would hear him. Yuki had made sure that they were alone in this side of the house. The halls were free of people and Akito and Yuki were the only ones here. Akito could scream all he wanted. It only served to deepen Yukis desire to hurt him. Yuki felt intense desires in all of his emotions. He was happy mentally and sexually. He couldn't understand why he felt so sexual about this. He didn't care though. As long as in the end, Akito would have suffered severely and maybe even end up dead.

Yuki drove the knife under Akitos skin and began to peel it off. Then he got a brilliant idea. He took Akitos leg and began to cut the skin off. Akito screamed even louder. Yuki just laughed.

"I'll start from the bottom and work my way up." he said.

He suddenly stopped in mid-cut and pulled out a flower. It was purple.

"This is for you, Akito. It's a dahlia." He rested the flower on Akitos stomach. He rubbed his hand up and down his stomach smearing the blood around. The flower wound up beingcovered with blood.

"It means instability. If I ever knew anyone who was unstable it was you." Then he began to cut Akitos legs again.

Yuki was skinning Akito, the God of the zodiacs, alive. He never felt happier in his entire life.

That part where Yuki got punched was for one reviewer who always wanted it to happen. Let me know what you think!


	9. Dream a Dream

I had so many typos in that last chapter it was not even funny. How could there be that many typos? Goodness. Ah well. Hope you liked that one and this one.

Yuki had snuck out of the Sohma estate and made it back home. He had taken a shower to wash the blood off his body. He was now in his room changing into different clothes. He had put on some underwear and donned a black bathrobe. He folded his bloody clothes and placed them underneath his bed. He knew he would have to get rid of them soon. He gave an exhausted sigh and a satisfied smile. Akito was out of his life for good now.

"Served him right." He whispered.

Yuki felt more than happy with the results of tonight's events. He turned off the lights. In the dark, he walked to his bed while taking off his robe. Too tired and careless to place any other clothes on, he simply fell asleep with his underwear on.

_"Wow, Yuki. I never imagined you were capable of something like that." _

_Yuki looked around at the familiar voice that spoke to him. He looked ahead of him and saw a beautiful stone fountain. Water was flowing from the upper layer to the bottom layer. Porches and trees surrounded this fountain. The pavement was a beautiful white that was never found in the world anymore. Although all this was beautiful, Yuki only noticed the beautiful creature sitting on the edge of the fountain. Momiji sat with his festival robes on and a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Yuki remembered that he missed Momiji dance on the festival day because he had decided to stay with Tohru. He was happy to be able to see Momiji in his outfit now. He walked over to the bunny and sat next to him. Yuki felt a little silly. While Momiji was looking lovely in his robes all Yuki had on was his school uniform. _

_"That was amazing what you did to Akito. I don't necessarily mean that in a good way though." Momiji said. _

_Yuki shook his head. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I just couldn't take Akito anymore. He was such a bastard to all of us." _

_"But do you think that someone deserves that kind of a death? That was pretty harsh." _

_Yuki thought back on what he did to Akito. He couldn't help but smile. True, it was terrible what he did, but Akito deserved it more than anyone. _

_Momiji noticed Yuki's smile and laughed. "Ok then, I see how it is. Ah well. It's ok. I love the flowers you gave me. They're beautiful." Momiji lifted the flowers to his nose to smell them. _

_"I'm glad. I picked out each one carefully. They all go to you. I loved only you, Momiji. You gave me more hope than anyone." Yuki said. _

_The little bunny closed his eyes. When he opened them again he gave a sad look to Yuki. "I'm the brother you never had, aren't I? I bet you wish that Ayame could be more like me, don't you? If you give Ayame a chance then maybe you could see that he's trying his best to be a good brother to you." _

_The thought of his pitiful brother made Yuki want to vomit. He couldn't express the hatred he felt for him. He knew Momiji wouldn't understand how he felt about Ayame. Momiji had never hated anyone in his life. He never even hated his own mom when she abandoned him. Yuki decided to change the subject. _

_"This is my first time seeing you in your festival clothes. I think they are beautiful." Yuki said. _

_Momiji smiled back. "I like them too! I love wearing them and it was so much fun to dance in them. I got to dance with Hatori. He looked stunning as well. I wish my outfit didn't get stained though. If Hatori knew I messed up my outfit he wouldn't be too happy." _

_A confused look crossed Yuki's face. "Stain? I see no stain, Momiji. What are you talking about?" _

_Momiji set his flowers down and lifted up his long sleeves. Yuki gasped at what he saw. Momiji's wrists were bleeding uncontrollably. There was so much of it. It covered the inside of his outfit and started to leak on the outside. Momiji's face fell as he looked at his wrists. He faced Yuki again and sighed deeply. _

_"It hurts so much, Yuki. I don't know why. I can't stop the bleeding and no one is here to help me. Can you do something? Please, help me." Momiji begged, tears flowing down his face. _

Yuki awoke with a scream. He sat upright in his bed and looked around frantically. He realized that he was in his own room, in his own bed. He grabbed his head and began to try and slow his breathing.

"It was dream. It was just a dream." He said to himself.

He looked at his body and saw that he was only wearing his underwear. He suddenly felt very aware of himself and grabbed his robe. He swung it on then stood up and walked out of his room. No one else was in the house but him. Everyone was still at the Sohma estate. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He sat at the table to try and calm himself.

Momiji was talking to him from beyond the grave. Why? Why was he contacting Yuki? Did Momiji blame him for his death? Or was he trying to tell him something more important? He remembered that Momiji had mentioned Ayame in their conversation. Was he trying to tell him something about Ayame? No, that couldn't be it. Yuki pondered deeply as to why Momiji visited him. Maybe it was just a silly dream. Maybe he just had a bad nightmare. Yuki yelped and jumped up as he heard a shrill sound. He realized that it was the telephone. He cursed and walked to it.

"Yea? Hello? What?" he said quickly and annoyed.

"Yuki! Where is he?" the voice on the other end shouted.

Yuki rolled his eyes as he recognized Hatori's voice. He leaned against the wall and crossed his left arm over his stomach while holding the phone with his right. "Where is who, Hatori? I need you to be a bit more specific, please." He said sarcastically.

"You know who! Where is Akito? He called for you but you never came back. We went to Akito's room to see what was taking so long but neither you nor Akito was there. We obviously know where you are, but where is Akito?" Hatori said harshly.

"He's at supper."

"Supper? What the hell do you mean 'supper'?" Hatori said. Yuki smiled as he heard Hatori curse. He had never heard Hatori curse before. He was pleased with himself for making the older man lose his calm and collected demeanor.

"I mean he's at dinner. Of course, not where he is eating but where he is being eaten, if you catch my drift. Worms have a heavy appetite. " Yuki said.

There was along silence on the phone before Hatori spoke again. "Yuki, where is he? Where is Akito? Tell me now!" he shouted.

"Goodness gracious, Hatori. If you must know, then look in your room. I'm sure you will find him there. If don't find him then rest assured, he will stay there until you do." Yuki promised. "I need to go now. I am so tired. Good luck with your search." He laughed as he hung up the phone.

Hatori stared at the receiver in his hand. He felt rage rise up in his body. Yuki was playing games when he knew very well there was serious stuff going on. He hung up and looked at the others in the room. Ayame looked absolutely horrible. This was affecting him more than anyone. Hatori's heart went out to his friend, Shigure, though. Shigure was trying his best to comfort Ayame and take care of the new Yuki and try to make sure Tohru didn't just fall out from all the stress. In his attempts to take care of everyone else, Shigure didn't give himself time to mourn or even cry. Hatori noticed this and knew he would have to take care of Shigure when the man finally broke. He hoped he could rescue him before then though. Of course, hope seemed like the biggest deceiver in this new game.

"I think I know where Akito may be." Hatori said.

"Where?" Shigure asked.

"Ayame, Shigure, follow me. Haru, Tohru, and Kyo, I want you to stay here. We'll come back and get you." Hatori said.

Haru was about to protest when he saw the look Hatori's eyes. They were so angry and frightened anyone who looked into them. Haru backed down before he even spoke. Ayame and Shigure stood and followed Hatori out into the hall. They had to jog to keep up with Hatori's brisk pace.

"Where are we going, Hatori? Do you know where Akito is?" Ayame asked.

"Yuki said to look in my room. Then he said some other things that make me fear for Akito's well-being." Hatori said.

"What do you mean? Did Yuki do something to Akito?" Shigure asked.

Hatori shook his head. "I don't know. If he did then I will show him no mercy."

Ayame flinched as he heard this. He knew Hatori was serious. He hoped and prayed that Yuki had done nothing to the leader of the zodiacs. Yuki was his little brother. Though Yuki wasn't too fond of him, he vowed to always defend and protect him. He wanted to be the older brother Yuki never had.

The trio stopped outside Hatori's room. Hatori slowly opened the door and peered inside. It was empty. It looked exactly the way he left it when he had gone to see Shigure. They all walked inside and stood in the middle of the room.

"Search everything. I don't know if Yuki was telling the truth, but if he was then that means that Akito is somewhere in here." Hatori ordered.

Shigure and Ayame nodded their heads and split up to find the missing boy. Hatori looked in the bathroom while Shigure searched the left half of the room and Ayame searched the right. Ayame opened a drawer and stopped in his tracks. He saw something that looked a little out of place.

"Shigure? Hatori? I think I found something." He said slowly.

Shigure and Hatori started to walk over to him. When Hatori saw Ayame had opened a drawer he rolled his eyes. "Akito won't be in a drawer, Ayame. He's a little too big."

"I know. But…this doesn't look like it belongs to you." Ayame said.

Hatori and Shigure leaned over the dresser and stopped just as Ayame had.

"What is that?" Shigure asked.

"That….oh my god. Yuki couldn't have." Hatori said.

"What! Yuki couldn't have what!" Ayame shouted.

Hatori shook his head. "Guys….that is skin."

The others looked back at the rolled up item in Hatori's dresser. It was rolled up in a spiral and held together by clips connecting each layer to the next. It looked like a bad piece of meat but as the men examined it further they saw that it was indeed skin. It was spirally rolled skin.

Shigure started to think about how Yuki must of have gotten that skin off of Akito. The more he thought the more he felt his stomach churn. He covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom. Ayame and Hatori heard the sounds of him violently vomiting. Ayame quickly shut the drawer before he too would start to throw up.

"We found Akito's skin, so where is Akito himself?" Ayame dared to ask.

Hatori thought he knew. When Hatori opened his closet door he had prepared himself to see Akito with no skin. He saw more than that though. Yuki didn't stop when he had cut off Akito's skin. He went a few steps further with his murder process. Hatori let out a bloodcurdling scream as he opened his closet door.

Do you like? Hopefully there won't be as many typos in this one. Review!


	10. Chapter 10

I had to up the rating because it was getting to violent. Too bad. I hope everyone still enjoys it though.

Yuki sat at the kitchen table with his hands folded. He wondered what Hatori would think when he saw what happened to Akito. Yuki knew he would be in trouble. He didn't really care though. He stopped caring about a lot of things. He wasn't the person everyone thought he was. He never was the person everyone thought he was. He always pretended to be a caring and kind person especially when he assumed he was going to die with Mitsuka. But it was over now. He didn't need to pretend anymore. Everyone saw him for who he really was. He wasn't going to let anyone change him. It was too late. It was much too late.

Yuki's thoughts were interrupted with the ringing of the phone. He assumed it was Hatori again calling about what he saw in his closet. Yuki got up and answered the phone prepared to laugh in his face.

"Hello?" He said in a sing-song voice.

"Is this Yuki Sohma?" said a girl.

A confused look crossed Yuki's face. Who was this person? "Who is this?" he asked.

"This is Mina. Do you remember me? I talked to you earlier today. I was the one who asked about the suicide club." The girl answered.

Yuki smiled as he remembered the girl. "Of course. Mina, how are you?" he asked.

Mina's voice perked up a bit. "I'm fine! I was just talking to my friends about the club and we wanted you to know that we told other people about it. They seemed interested. We all have some issues that we don't really want to deal with anymore. We figured maybe you could help us. Please, tell us you decided to run the new suicide club. We really need somewhere to go." Mina said.

Yuki thought about it a moment. Would he be able to be the next Mitsuka? Those were some hard shoes to fill. Mitsuka made everyone feel special and wanted. Yuki wasn't sure he was able to do that. The more he thought about it though, the more he wanted to try.

"The first meeting will be on Tuesday. Be sure to show up at my school. It will be on the roof. I'll be waiting."

"Oh, thank you Yuki! Thank you so much! I'll tell everyone! Bye!" Mina yelled into the phone.

"Bye-Bye." Yuki said with a smile. He hung up the phone and went up to his room. He sat at his computer and went to the forum. He was the only one who had updated anytime recently. The Suicide Club Forum was only for members of the suicide club. Yuki had made the last entry before everyone jumped in front of the train. Afterward he had made one more entry.

"**Why didn't I die? Why was I the only one who was spared? A miracle came when I didn't want one." **

He hadn't made an entry since then. No one else has either. But soon this forum would be alive again. He signed in and typed an entry.

"**The Suicide Club will be reborn." **

Shigure and Ayame stood over the fallen Hatori. They couldn't blame him for passing out. Both of the other men fault nauseous and disgusted at what they saw in the closet, but Hatori had been right there. They had taken him to a separate room in the house and let him rest.

"Yuki couldn't have done that to Akito. He's not that kind of person." Ayame said to Shigure.

Ayame and Shigure were standing on either side of the bed that Hatori was lying on. Tohru, Haru, and Kyo, still in cat form, were sitting in the corner. The men had told them what they saw. It was hard for them to believe.

Shigure glanced as Ayame as if he was crazy. "Open your eyes. Who else did it? No one hated Akito as much as Yuki did."

"But he was frightened of Akito! He wouldn't have done that if he was scared of him!" Ayame argued.

A sour laugh escaped Shigure's lips. "We can't trust Yuki anymore. You know as well as I do that Yuki was responsible for what happened to Akito."

Ayame looked at Hatori. Inside he knew Yuki did it. He made all this happen. But how could he go against the person he cared so much about? But he also couldn't deny that he cared about Hatori. How would Hatori be after this? He probably wouldn't be the same. He saw some things that no amount of Ayame's love could heal. Ayame knew that one day he would have to pick. He would have to pick either his brother, Yuki or his best friend, Hatori.

"_Hatori? Are you ok?" _

_Hatori slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and didn't recognize where he was. He sat up and glanced around some more. Everything was white. He realized he was lying under a huge fountain. There were benches around and a white cobblestone walkway. Where was this place?_

"_Hatori? Hello?" _

_Hatori turned around and was shocked to see Momiji standing behind him. He was dressed in his school uniform. Hatori never understood why he wanted to wear a girl's school uniform. It looked good on him though. The dragon stared into the bunny's brown eyes. They were sincere and innocent, just like when he was alive. _

_Hatori stopped short. That's right. Momiji was dead. He wasn't alive anymore. But if he wasn't alive then how was he here, in front of Hatori. Only one thought crossed Hatori's mind._

"_Am I dead, Momiji?" he asked. _

"_Nope." Momiji said with a smile. "You passed out after you saw what happened to Akito. That's a terrible fate for someone. He should have treated us better. Then maybe Yuki wouldn't have hurt him so much." _

_Hatori grabbed his head and sat against the fountain. Momiji sat next to him with his knees up. _

"_Yuki didn't care about anyone." Hatori said harshly. "He's the one responsible for killing you. Then after what he did to Akito…he's gone mad. He may be planning to kill all of us." _

_Momiji shook his head. "No. I don't think so. He doesn't want the people around him to die. He wants to die himself. And he isn't the one who killed me. I killed myself. It isn't Yuki's fault." _

"_Yes it is! If he hadn't tried to kill himself then you wouldn't have either. What are we going to do? If we don't do something then he'll make everyone go crazy. Tohru is so upset, Shigure won't let himself mourn because he's trying to take care of Ayame, Ayame himself is in denial of his younger brother's doings, and Haru is ready to kill Yuki himself." Hatori said. _

"_Yuki wouldn't mind if Haru killed him." Momiji gave a small laugh. "You need to take it easy, Hatori. I know it's going to be hard with everything going on, but you really need a break." _

_A tear fell out of Hatori's eye. "I can't even go in my own room anymore. How am I supposed to relax?" _

_Momiji put his hand on the older man's shoulder. "You're a strong person, Hatori. I believe you can do anything. Don't let anyone else get hurt, but let fate run its course. If Yuki is destined to die, then you are destined to help Ayame get through it. He needs help. I tried to tell Yuki but he wouldn't listen. If you don't help Ayame then you will lose more than Yuki. You'll lose his brother." _

_Hatori listened intently to the bunny. He was wise beyond his years. Hatori turned to face Momiji to thank him. He screamed as he saw tears of blood running down the young boy's face. The crimson red stained his cheeks and made him seem more ghostly than the angelic look he was supposed to have. Hatori covered his eyes and continued to scream. _

"Hatori! Hatori, wake up! Wake up, Hatori!"

Hatori awoke with a start. He looked around frantically. His family was around him. They looked at him with concerned on their faces. He leaned against the pillow his head was resting on and tried to regain his breath.

"You must have had a nightmare." Shigure said.

"Yea." Hatori said. "It was nightmare. Just a nightmare."

You'll find out what happened to Akito in the next chapter, but how did you like this one? Let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING**: Very bad, bad stuff happened to Akito. If you are weak in the stomach…get a bag…that's why I had to up the rating….

Hatori had had enough. He was now driving with his two best friends, Haru, Tohru, and a cat Kyo. They had decided to go and confront Yuki personally. Hatori had to drive since no one else had a license. If it was up to him, he would be in the back seat trying to recover from what he saw.

_Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure had searched around Hatori's room looking for Akito. They hadn't found anything until Ayame opened one of his drawers. What they saw was skin. It must have been Akito's. Who else's could it have been? Hatori thought of the most logical place to put a body. In the closet, of course. _

_He walked over to the closet and opened it, but he was not prepared for what he saw inside. He screamed at the horrid sight of Akito's fate. Yuki, in his rage, had done much more than just skin him. He had cut off all his body parts and hung them in the closet. Hatori fell back and screamed. His friends ran over to him and saw what Yuki had done. Ayame grabbed Hatori in his arms and tried to keep him from screaming. Shigure couldn't pull his eyes away from the sight. Then, he saw something that made him look closer. _

_Placed at each body part was what appeared to be a sticky note. Shigure reached his hand in the closet and pulled the one that was closest to Akito's head out. He swallowed down the vomit that had come back up and quickly shut the door, unable to look at it a moment longer. He read the sticky note that was splattered with blood and gave a loud gasp. Ayame looked at him holding an unconscious Hatori in his arms. _

"_What is it?" he asked with a shaky voice. _

"_That Yuki…." Shigure said disgustedly. He handed the note to Ayame who read it. _

"_I don't understand." Ayame said. _

_Shigure snatched the note back and held it tightly in his hand. "Each note is telling how to connect Akito's body parts back together. He's telling us how to put Akito back together again." _

_Ayame stared at the note in his friend's hand and began to shiver. He buried his face in Hatori's neck and began to sob. "It couldn't have been Yuki. It couldn't have been Yuki." He whispered to his unconscious friend. _

Hatori tried to shake the image of a dismantled Akito from his mind. He was unsuccessful. They had finally reached Shigure's home. Everyone jumped out and ran inside hoping that Yuki would be able to give them an explanation. Hatori stormed in followed by everyone else. He looked around for Yuki but didn't see him.

"Yuki!" he screamed.

Ayame closed his eyes tightly and knew that the moment of truth had come. It was time for him to pick either his beloved brother or his best and closest friend. He was so torn up inside. Tears fell from his eyes knowing that he would have to hurt someone. He waited as he heard footsteps coming from the top of the stairs.

Yuki slowly made his way down. He had changed clothes since he had talked on the phone. He was now in a dark black t-shirt with short sleeves that showed off his scars and dark black pants. Hatori shook his head as he saw him. He finally completed his suicidal look. Nothing was missing. He had the attitude, the cuts, and the clothes to match.

He finally reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled at everyone. "Everyone looks terrible. What's the matter?" he said teasingly.

"How could you do such a disgusting thing?" Hatori said with grimace.

Yuki just shook his head. He smiled widely and stared at everyone. "Do what? I have no idea what you're talking about, Hatori." He said.

Hatori couldn't take it anymore. He stared into Yuki's gleaming eyes and knew he felt no remorse at all for what he did. He stood there and lied about doing such a horrible to Akito. He was not the same Yuki they once knew. He never would be. Hatori looked over at a crying Ayame. It wasn't fair to him, as Yuki's brother, to have to deal with this. Hatori looked back at Yuki and stalked towards him. He grabbed the rat's scared arm and began to drag him towards the hall.

"Where are taking me? Let me go!" Yuki shouted. He tried to pull away but Hatori had such a powerful grip. Everyone followed with Ayame in the lead. He watched in horror as Hatori opened a closet door and slammed it shut. Hatori then used all his strength and pulled the doorknob right off. He backed away and stared at the door while listening to Yuki's screams from inside.

"No!" Ayame shouted running to the door. "He's claustrophobic! Let him out, Hatori!" The snake pounded on the door, trying to think of a way to open it. "Yuki! Yuki, I'm coming! Hold on! I'm coming, Yuki!"

He cried as he heard his younger brother calling his name. He kept banging on the door, knowing it was doing nothing to get his brother out. He fell to his knees and sobbed deeply. He put his hands to his ears trying to block out the sounds of Yuki's cries.

"Ayame! Ayame, help me! Please! Help me, Ayame!" Yuki cried from inside the closet.

"Yuki! I'm trying, Yuki! Hang on just a little longer!" Ayame shouted to Yuki. Ayame turned around and saw Hatori standing to the side with the doorknob in his hand. He ran over to him and snatched it away. Ayame fumbled with it, trying to put it back in place. After a few moments he finally got it. He pulled the door open and when he did the doorknob fell away again. Inside, Ayame stared at the now unconscious Yuki. He had finally passed out from screaming and fear. Ayame quickly pulled his brother out of the closet and held him in his lap.

Shigure watched as these two brothers slowly fell apart mentally. Ayame clinged to Yuki like he would never let go. He cried into the young boy's chest and kept repeating his name. Shigure knew that Yuki had won. Ayame would choose him, not Hatori. There was no denying it any longer.

Ayame finally got control of himself. He gathered his brother in his arms and began to walk away. Hatori and the others chased after him.

"Where are you going?" Hatori said.

Ayame continued to walk towards the door. "Away from here and I'm taking my brother with me. No one here understands him and no one wants to. He needs help and you're not providing any, Hatori! None of you are!"

"Stop right there." Hatori said in a low voice.

Ayame stopped. It was so instinctive to listen to whatever Hatori told him. He slowly turned around and looked Hatori in the eye. He didn't need to say anything. Ayame saw that Hatori wanted him to stay. He wanted him to leave his brother and stay with him. Ayame looked at Yuki in his arms. How could he leave him? For the first time in his life, Ayame knew he would defy Hatori.

"Good-bye…." Ayame walked out the door.

How was that? I hope everyone liked it. Let me know.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a while. I'm sorry. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter.

Ayame had walked all the way to his house. He knew that Hatori and the others wouldn't follow him. He was thankful that Yuki was so light. He had to carry him all the way there because the rat had passed out after Hatori locked him in the closet. Ayame couldn't believe Hatori did that. It wasn't in his nature to be so cruel. But then again, everyone seemed to be acting differently. Ayame looked at his brother with a sad face. How could he make him happy again? The more he thought about it, the more he realized he never once made Yuki happy. He was part of the reason that Yuki was so suicidal anyway. A few tears fell from Ayame's eyes and fell on Yuki's face. The young boy moved a bit but remained unconscious. Ayame hurried along his way.

He finally made it to his home. He opened the door and felt the familiar welcome. It had been a while since he had been here. He had stayed at Shigure's home so he could watch over Yuki. Now that Yuki was here he didn't need to worry about it. He walked the path to his room and laid Yuki down on his bed. He covered him with a thick blanket and sat next to him.

"Yuki…I'm sorry this happened. I wish I could turn back time and fix everything. But I can't. I can only do my best to help you now. I even rejected Hatori just so I could be with you." Ayame tried to sound happy as he said that but his voice cracked at the mere mention of his friend's name. Ayame gave a sigh and lay down next to his brother. He didn't realize how exhausted he was. He slowly fell into a deep sleep.

"_Ayame…Ayame…." _

_Ayame opened his eyes and looked around him. A confused looked crossed his face. Where was he? Everything was white…it looked so beautiful yet Ayame felt cold and scared. _

"_Ayame…." Someone called again. _

"_Who are you? Who keeps calling me?" Ayame stood up and looked around. He looked up and saw a large fountain in the middle of everything. No one was there. He turned and saw someone sitting on a bench. He instantly recognized the young person. _

"_Akito? This can't be. You're dead. I saw you myself." Ayame gasped. _

"_I am dead. I was killed by your brother. Do you know how angry just the thought of him makes me? He should be the one here, not me." Akito said. _

_Ayame slowly walked over to where Akito was sitting and sat next to him. Akito was wearing a large kimono, much like the ones he wore before he died. When Ayame looked at him more closely he noticed a large scar around his neck. He wondered if Akito had scars everywhere Yuki cut him. Surprisingly, Akito's skin stayed in tact. It must have been something he managed to do after he died. _

"_I'm sorry that happened to you, Akito. It must have been terrible." Ayame said in a low voice. _

_A laugh escaped Akito's lips. Ayame looked at him in surprise. Akito faced him with a large smile. "You'll suffer the same fate. Yuki is out for blood. He's out for the people who hurt him most. It started out as a suicide mission and turned into a murder mission. If you don't get away from him you'll end up like this." _

_A warning…? Akito…was warning him? This was very unlike the leader of the zodiacs. He was warning Ayame against staying with Yuki. Ayame didn't understand. Yuki was trying to kill the people who hurt him most? No…he was suicidal. He wasn't a murderer. Yuki is not a murderer._

"_He is a murderer, Ayame. Look at me! Do you think I skinned and dismembered myself! I know what you're thinking and it's wrong! Yuki is mad! I saw what you did to Hatori. You should have stayed with him. Get away from Yuki before you wind up like me and Momiji!" Akito stood abruptly startling Ayame. Ayame cowered before him as he continued to yell._

"_He'll kill you! And don't think I'm telling you this because I care! I want to see Yuki suffer. I want him to know that no one is going to stay by his side. It's for the best that everyone abandons him. You'll die, Ayame. You'll die slowly and painfully. Just like I did. You'll suffer…and then you'll die…."_

Ayame awoke with a start. He gasped for breath and turned over on his side. He let out a yell as he saw Yuki staring right back at him. He sat up then looked back down at his brother.

"Yuki, you scared me." He managed to get out.

Yuki slowly sat up next to Ayame. He looked at him for a while before finally responding. "You were moving around a lot. Did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

Ayame recalled his dream. Akito had warned him about his brother. He said he would kill him. He said his fate was inevitable as long as he stayed by Yuki's side. Ayame shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"It was just a silly dream. Don't worry about it, Yuki. How are you feeling? Do you need something to eat or drink?" Ayame said concerned.

"Are we at your house? Where is everyone else?" Yuki ignored Ayame's question.

"Uh…everyone is still at Shigure's house, I suppose. I took you here after Hatori locked you in closet."

Yuki shuddered at the thought of being stuck in that small, dark place. He remembered that it had been his brother who had rescued him. He had managed to open the door just as Yuki lost consciousness. Yuki looked over at his brother and knew that he had him. Ayame would stay with him no matter he did. Yuki decided to play along and keep it that way.

"Thank you. I appreciate you taking care of me. If it's not too much trouble then could I get a glass of water? Afterwards I think I just want to sleep." Yuki said.

Ayame nodded his head. "Of course. Hang on. I'll be right back." Ayame got up and left for the kitchen. Yuki leaned back on the bed and smiled.

"I have you right where I want you."

Hatori paced back and forth in front of the sofa where everyone was sitting. He couldn't believe Ayame had actually disobeyed him. Hatori was mature enough to not use Ayame to his own advantage. He only told him what to do when it was necessary. In this case, it was necessary. Ayame had left with his brother a while ago. Hatori knew that Ayame would never listen to him again. He had picked Yuki. Hatori finally slumped on a chair and put his head in his hands.

"Hatori…." Shigure whispered.

"We've lost him. It's all that stupid rat's fault! All of this is his fault and Ayame can't see that! He's the reason Momiji and Akito are dead…and he'll be the reason that Ayame will die." Hatori said.

Shigure stood and glared at Hatori. Hatori looked at him with a sad face. Shigure's face softened. He knew that this was hard on all of them. He couldn't blame Hatori for being the way he was. "You can't say that, Tori. Ayame isn't going to die. He just won't." Shigure said.

"We have to do something." Hatori said. "We need to figure out what Yuki is trying to do."

Haru gave a harsh laugh. "That's obvious. He's trying to kill himself. But before he goes he wants to make sure all of us are miserable."

Kyo, who was still in cat form in Tohru's arms, spoke up. "If only there was way to make him stop. He's such an idiot. If he wants to die then he needs to hurry up and do it!"

"I don't care about Yuki." Hatori said standing up and pacing again. "I care about Ayame. He's my friend and I don't anything to happen to him."

Someone put a hand on Hatori's shoulder. It was Shigure. "Where do you think he went?" he said.

Hatori thought about it. "He probably went home. Where else would he go? Shigure maybe you should visit him tomorrow. He's probably mad at me. You should talk to him and see what's on his mind. What he plans on doing…." Hatori instructed.

Shigure nodded. "I will. Now, please get some rest. You need it, Hatori." Shigure started to lead him to his own room. He decided that he would sleep on the couch.

"I'm so sorry, Shigure." Hatori said.

"What?" Shigure stopped short. "What do you mean?"

Hatori looked at his friend. He gave him a sad smile. "You've been so strong throughout this whole thing. You've never burst into tears or passed out or showed just exactly how sad you really were. I don't deserve to rest when I know you're going to stay up with no one to comfort you. You've been the one doing all the comforting. I think it's my turn now."

Hatori lead Shigure to his bedroom. When they made it to the room, Hatori held Shigure close to him, waiting for him to express his emotions. Inside the room, with the door tightly shut and all the lights off, Shigure Sohma sobbed into Hatori's chest.

There you have it! Do you like it? Let me know!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey there. How is everyone? Well…not much to say so I'll let you read.

"_Who do you think will die next?"_

"_I hope no one does. I don't know what's on Yuki's mind though. He may or may not be planning to kill again." _

_Akito and Momiji sat in the mysterious place they found. This place was able to connect them to the world of the living. They were able to talk to their friends through dreams. Akito was happy this place allowed a person to rearrange their body. It wouldn't do to meet with someone and only have his head there. The scars would always show though. _

"_Who are you planning on talking to next?" Akito asked. _

_Momiji stood from the bench he was sitting on and walked around the fountain. He dipped his hand in the cool water. He couldn't even feel the wetness. _

"_I'm not sure." He said while removing his hand. "Whoever needs to have someone to talk to them. Shigure is taking this really hard even though he won't show it. Maybe I should talk to him." _

_A nod was the only response from Akito. "I'm thinking about talking to Kyo. I just have to wait for the right moment." He said._

"_Kyo? Are you sure? No offense, Akito, but Kyo wasn't your biggest fan." Momiji said. _

_Akito glared at Momiji but did nothing. There was nothing he could do. Death was the final limit. Nothing could be worse after it. That was the reason why Momiji was brave enough to even say something like that. Akito knew that if they were alive, Momiji would never have had the gall to say that. Akito just sat and accepted that there was nothing he could do to punish Momiji. _

_Death changes people. Momiji realized this as he watched Akito. He didn't respond to the thing he just said. Perhaps he was becoming more understanding. It was obvious that when they were alive, Akito was boss. He didn't have to be understanding because everything went his way. Momiji felt like he was changing too. He felt he was the only thing that could save everyone. He knew Yuki was already lost. There was nothing that could be done about that. But Momiji could make sure Yuki took no one with him on his quest for death. Two innocent lives had already been taken. Any more was unacceptable. _

"_Kyo does need someone to talk to him though. If I get to him first then I will talk to him. If you get to him first then you will talk to him." Akito said. _

_Momiji shook away his thoughts and focused on Akito. "I suppose so. We'll just wait and see who we can talk to. Someone will understand. Someone may be able to get through this and be ok because we helped them." _

"_Hmph. We'll see." Akito said. _

Yuki waited quietly in the park for Mana. He wanted to have the Suicide Club meeting today. He refused to go back to school, so he couldn't hold it there. He called her and made arrangements to meet in the park. She had told him she had found many more people who he could help. This made him happy. He could be the next Mitsuka.

Mitsuka had helped so many people when she was alive. So many people were depressed, angry, or scared. Yuki had been one of those people. With the help of Mitsuka, he and so many others found happiness. Then the day had come. All of them would be able to move on together. Yuki had the honor of standing right next to Mitsuka. He jumped in front of the train holding her hand. Then he stood back up and saw that she wasn't with him anymore. He was supposed to die holding her hand. But that wasn't the case. He had survived. He had lived.

"There has to be a reason why I'm still alive. I survived for a reason." Yuki whispered to himself. Yuki shut his eyes and pictured Mitsuka. She would want him to help people the way she did. That was why Yuki survived. He survived to start a new one. He survived to start a new Suicide Club. Yuki opened his eyes again and saw Mana walking towards him with almost ten people behind her. Yuki smiled. It wasn't as big as Mitsuka's club, but it would grow in time.

"Hi, Yuki!" Mana called waving to him.

Yuki stood up and waved to her. When everyone made it to him he introduced himself and learned everyone else's names. They all sat on the ground in front of him. He spread his arms wide in a welcoming gesture.

"Everyone, welcome to the Suicide Club."

Ayame sighed deeply. Yuki had left. When Ayame asked where he was going he simply said the park. Ayame was suspicious but didn't say anything. He didn't want Yuki to think he didn't trust him. Now, Ayame was lying on his bed, utterly exhausted. Yesterday had been a tiring day. Not only had Momiji died, but Akito had been killed. On top of that the person that Ayame wanted to be with most, his beloved Hatori, wasn't around. There was no one to blame but himself though. He had rejected Hatori so he could be with his brother. He was starting to wonder if he had made the right decision.

Sleep was tugging at the poor snake and he gladly accepted it. He wanted nothing more than to be dead to the world. Ayame stopped short as he thought that. He was starting to sound like Yuki. Ayame closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but the doorbell rang. He was going to forget about it but the person was persistent. Ayame crawled out of his bed and walked towards the door. He opened it to find Shigure standing there.

"Oh, Shigure. It's you. What do I owe the pleasure?" Ayame moved out his way and let him inside.

"I just wanted to talk. I wanted to see how you were doing." Shigure said.

"I'm ok. I think I'll be all right. Did Hatori send you down here? Is he worried about me?" Ayame asked. He sat down on a couch and Shigure sat next to him.

"He is. He doesn't want you to be around Yuki anymore. We don't know what could possibly be on his mind. Speaking of which, where is Yuki?" Shigure asked.

"He went to the park. I don't want to leave him, Shigure. I did that once and it affected him for his entire life. He finally seems to trust me now. I feel like I'm the only one who's there for him, Shigure. I love him and I want to be there for him." Ayame said.

Shigure just shook his head. "That's not what he wants. He doesn't care about anything anymore. He just wants to die. He already took two people and I'm afraid he's after you next. Hatori is too. Please, come back to us, Aaya." Shigure begged.

"I'm sorry. He's my brother. I will stay with him no matter what." Ayame said.

Shigure stared at Ayame and knew he had made up his mind. He wouldn't go back to his friends. He would stay with his twisted brother. He would stay by his side until the very end.

"Kyo! Kyo, come get the phone!" Hatori shouted.

Hatori was staying at Shigure's house for a while. He didn't want to be alone at the Sohma estate. He decided that he would stay with Shigure and try to get Ayame back from Yuki. He didn't know how long it would take or if they would even get him back. He had to try. He would never abandon Ayame.

Now, Hatori was holding the phone waiting for Kyo to come get it. It was Shishou. He had taken care of Kyo when he was a child and was probably the only person Kyo really trusted. Kyo finally made it downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Kyo, it's about time." Shishou said.

Kyo smiled as he heard the voice of his supposed father. After everything that had been going on, hearing his voice was like a scapegoat.

"What do you need?" Kyo asked.

"Can you come over?"

Kyo didn't expect the question but he certainly didn't mind. "Sure, I'll be there soon." He was about to hang up when he heard Shishou yell at him to stay.

"Not now. Can you come at around midnight?" Shishou asked.

"What?" Kyo said with a confused look. "Midnight? Why do you want me there at that unreasonable time?"

"I think I found something that could be useful with us helping Yuki. I can only show you at this time though. Can you come by?" Shishou said with a hint of desperation.

"Yea, I'll be there. Don't worry." Kyo said. Shishou thanked him then hung up the phone. Kyo wondered what he could possibly have found. Was it possible to help Yuki? Did he find something that useful? Kyo decided to keep it under wraps for now. Shishou called him specifically so Kyo assumed no one else knew.

He walked away from the phone and went into his room. If there was a way to help Yuki then there was a way to help Ayame. If Ayame was ok then Hatori and Shigure would be ok. Everything would ok again. Kyo felt a little glimmer of hope. Maybe, things would work out. Maybe…things would be ok.

And there you go! So what do you think will happen? I hope you guys liked it! I didn't really like the conversation between Momiji and Akito. Well…it was ok. Anyway let me know…anything and everything!


	14. Information From Shishou

No one reviewed last chapter. Ah well…I'm a little tired so this chapter may not be that good. Let me know…please!

Kyo walked up to Shishou's house. It was dark because Shishou told him to come at midnight. He walked inside the house and called out his name.

"Kyo, there you are. I was waiting for you. Follow me." Shishou said. Kyo did as he was told.

"Why am I here at this hour?" he asked.

Shishou took him to a computer and sat him down. He brought up a webpage that was unfamiliar to Kyo. "What is this?" he asked.

"This is a Suicide Club website. A forum to be exact. Any member of the Suicide Club can go on it at anytime in the day, but if you're not a member you have to wait until midnight to see it. Don't ask me how I found it." Shishou explained.

Kyo stared at the site in wonder. He noticed a few entries made by Yuki himself. He saw the one made the day he jumped in front of the train. He closed his eyes trying not to remember the day.

"What's the point of all this, Shishou? It's a forum, so what? Who cares?" Kyo said.

Shishou turned to him and gave him a serious look. "I read through some of the past entries. Apparently, Yuki didn't. There are entries dating back to when Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame were in high school. Going back that far, one name always appeared: Mitsuka. Does that name have any significance?" Shishou asked.

"Yea, it does. Mitsuka was the leader of the club. Yuki told us that." Kyo answered.

Shishou nodded. "There are many Mitsukas. All of them were the leaders. As I read on I found out that almost all the Mitsukas had taken that name. The most recent Mitsuka, the one from Yuki's club, real name Asuka Kirihara. She changed it to Mitsuka. And the club before Yuki's had a leader named Mitsuka. His real name was Tsukasa Nakaura. All of the leaders have changed their name to Mitsuka." Shishou explained.

Kyo just shrugged. "That is weird, but what does it have to do with Yuki?"

"The leaders didn't just pop up, Kyo. They were chosen."

"Chosen? What do you mean chosen?" Kyo asked.

Shishou closed his eyes. "The Suicide Club has always made very flashy suicides. All of Japan would know about it in a day. The club would always do it together. But one person would always survive. In the entries I read that one person would always become the next leader. That person would become the next Mitsuka."

"One person would always survive?" Kyo thought about it a moment. It finally hit him. "Oh no…Yuki was the one to survive. Yuki is the new leader of the Suicide Club!" he yelled.

"That's what I think….have you seen him with any people?" Shishou asked.

Kyo shook his head. "No. I don't think he's talked to anyone outside the family yet. How are we going to stop him?" Kyo asked.

Shishou just shook his head. "I don't know…."

Short, sweet, and to the point. Not a long chapter but gave a lot of information. Let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

Say, did anyone even read chapter 13? Just asking….

_Momiji sat on a bench watching his friends on earth. Who was he going to talk to next? He thought about Shigure. He seemed to really need help. _

"_Momiji…something big is about to happen." _

_Momiji looked over at Akito, who had walked up. The former zodiac leader had a huge smile on his face. Momiji got nervous. Akito knew something he didn't. _

"_What's going to happen?" Momiji asked. _

"_I won't tell. Just know this…I want to be the one to talk to Kyo when it happens."_

Kyo walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. The news that Shishou had given him that night had been a lot to take in. Yuki was the new leader of the Suicide Club! That was something even Kyo didn't expect to happen. Of course, only he and Shishou knew about it. Hopefully they weren't too late.

"Kyo! I picked some more flowers! Do you want one?"

The last thing Kyo wanted was another flower from Yuki. He hated his first one and he figured this next one couldn't be good either. He turned around and stared at Yuki as he entered the kitchen. Kyo hated the rat's new wardrobe. It consisted of black…just black. In Yuki's hands was a bouquet of flowers. Kyo just shook his head.

"I'd rather not. But I would like to ask you something, Yuki." He said. Yuki stared at him waiting for the question.

"You haven't met anyone outside the family since…your incident, have you?" Kyo asked.

"Actually I have. I met a young girl named Mana. I also met a few of her friends. See, being on TV really makes the ladies notice you. Of course just the other day I met with a whole group of their friends. We met in the park. I had quite a fun time."

"You've already started haven't you…you're sick. You've already made a new Suicide Club! Shishou was right! Yuki, you can't keep doing this! You have to stop!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki's eyes narrowed. "Stop? Why would I stop? I'm helping these people. I'm helping them just like Mitsuka helped me! I could help these people just like she did! I could be the next Mitsuka!"

"No…." Kyo shook his head. "I'll stop you. Shishou and I…we'll stop you. He was right! I can't believe he was actually right! Yuki…I can't even think about what to say to you right now. Just that…we'll stop you…." Then Kyo stormed away. Yuki sat at the kitchen table and thought deeply about what Kyo said.

"Shishou told him this stuff? Hmm…well…I guess I never did give Shishou a flower."

Shishou sat in his room thinking about the night before. It was important that someone else know about the leaders of the Suicide Club. He had thought about who would be the best person to tell. Ayame was obviously out of the question. He was too obsessed with Yuki's innocence to see the truth. Hatori had way too much on his mind to be burdened with something else. Shigure would go crazy if something else happened. Haru wouldn't use the information wisely and Tohru would only freak out. Kyo was the obvious choice. He could handle it.

Shishou walked outside on his porch. He needed some fresh air. It had been a while since he had time to relax. Everyone at the Sohma estate had heard about Yuki. That wasn't good for business. The person most angry was his mom. She hadn't gotten in contact with him since his suicide attempt, but she had been trying. She had no idea that Ayame was taking care of him now. Shishou didn't plan on telling her.

A rustling in the bushes nearby caused Shishou to turn around. He walked towards them but saw nothing. He shrugged and turned around. Something wasn't right. He couldn't help but feel uneasy. He walked back into his house and locked all the doors. It was better to be safe than sorry.

"Hey there, Shishou!"

Shishou jumped around and saw Yuki standing there. Behind him were two young girls. They didn't seem to be doing anything dangerous. Shishou couldn't help but feel worried though.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" Shishou asked in a shaky voice.

Yuki shrugged. "I thought I would come to visit you. Kyo told me some interesting things. Something about knowing that I would start a new club. And also something about trying to stop me. He said that Shishou would help him with it. Why don't you tell me your side of the story?"

Shishou looked at the two girls who laughed as Yuki talked. They seemed to be enjoying themselves too much. Yuki noticed him eyeing the girls and smiled.

"I haven't introduced you, have I? Shishou, this is Mana and Rae. I told them all about you. I also told them about what Kyo said. They didn't agree with ending the Suicide Club. They just want to hear what you have to say about that." Yuki said.

Shishou stood for moment before deciding to react. He knew they would harm him no matter what he did. He wasn't going out without a fight. Shishou ran to Yuki and tried to kick him in the face. Yuki grabbed his foot and twisted it. Shishou barely had time to cry out before one of the girls pulled out a knife and stabbed his thigh. Yuki pushed him and he fell to the ground. The two girls held knives to his throat.

"You'll regret trying to hurt our Mitsuka." Rae said.

Shishou's grew wider than they already were. "You've changed your name. Yuki, listen, I don't think this is right. This Suicide Club is a bad idea. It only causes pain and misery! You don't have to choose this path! We can help! Your brother can help you, Hatori can help, I can help! Don't do this, Yuki!" he shouted.

Yuki walked over to him and held a flower in front of his face. "Do you know what this is? I wanted to give it to Kyo but I think you deserve it. It's a begonia. It means beware. Of course, I'm a little late in giving this to you. Listen here, Shishou, I don't want help when I can help myself. I want to help people like me. That's exactly what I'm doing. No one is going to stop me." He put the flower in Shishou's hair and started to unlock the door.

"Night is coming, ladies. Let's get this over with." He said.

"Yes, sir!" the girls said.

"Yuki! Yuki, no!"

Shishou's cries were cut short as the girls slit his throat.

And there you have it! Like it? Oh and tell if anyone read chapter 13. Thanks a lot! Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, everyone! Not much to say so let's get this story going!

Hatori looked through Shigure's refrigerator for some alcohol. Surely someone like Shigure would have wine somewhere around here. He just seemed like that type. Hatori sighed as he closed the refrigerator. He really needed some alcohol. Just something to keep him going. He thought about whether he should leave everyone alone to buy some sake.

"Hatori, are you ok?"

Hatori turned around to see Tohru walking into the kitchen. He smiled at her. There was no need for her to worry about him when her heart was already filled with worry for Yuki. He sat down at the table and Tohru sat across from him.

"I'm ok, I suppose. Things have been a little hectic lately. I just want all of this to end. Perhaps if Yuki…never mind. Forget I said anything." Hatori said.

"I know what you're thinking." Tohru said. Hatori stared at her. He couldn't help but feel so much pity for her. She seemed so sad but there was nothing anyone could do. "You want Yuki to kill himself. You think that if he does things will start to improve." She told him.

Hatori just shrugged. "I don't want Yuki to die…but if he's not going to change his ways then…I don't know. Perhaps if he was out of the picture then…then maybe Ayame would come back." Hatori quickly brushed a tear away as he said that. Tohru scooted her chair closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You really miss him, don't you?" she said.

Hatori simply nodded. He couldn't stop the tears that fell from his face. "I don't want to see him get hurt. He's my best friend. I'm worried about him. I don't know what Yuki is planning on doing with him. I wish he would just leave Ayame alone! I…I want Yuki to die! If it wasn't for him Momiji and Akito would still be alive and Ayame would still be the same happy person he was! I hate Yuki! I hate him!"

"Hatori…."

Hatori and Tohru looked up as Shigure walked into the room. His face was as pale as a ghost and his eyes were wider than saucers.

"What's the matter, Shigure?" Hatori asked walking towards him.

Shigure didn't say anything but instead held up the phone with a shaky hand. Hatori grabbed it and asked who was on the phone.

"It's Haru! Hatori…I can't take this anymore. Yuki has to be stopped! Who's going to tell Kyo! He was closest to him! What are we going to do?" he shouted.

"Calm down, Haru! Get your thoughts straight! Calmly tell me what you need to tell me." Tohru helped Shigure sit down and gave him a glass of water. He watched Hatori to see his expression when he heard the news.

"Hatori…." Haru started. "It's Shishou. He's dead. I think it was Yuki. His throat was slit and there was a flower in his hair. It had to have been Yuki! No one hated Shishou! No one did!" Haru began to cry into the phone.

"No, this can't be. Hang on, Haru, we'll be right there." Hatori hung up the phone and started to get ready to leave. Shigure told Tohru what happened in a whispery voice. She immediately began to cry. Kyo came downstairs and saw everyone in disarray.

"What happened?" he asked.

Hatori came up behind him and touched his shoulder. Kyo turned around and stared into tearful eyes. "There's no easy way to tell you this…."

Everyone stared at the body bag that held the person anyone could go to and trust with all their heart. The car ride to the Sohma estate had been a quiet one, minus the soft crying of Shigure, Tohru, and even Kyo. Now that they were standing in front of a body bag, reality had hit them in the face. Haru was with them. He simply wore a look of disgust.

"Shishou…Shishou!" Kyo shouted. He ran towards the bag and fumbled around for the zipper. Hatori and Shigure tried to pull him away but he already had hold of the zipper. The men dragged him away but the bag unzipped and the top half of Shishou's body was revealed. All three men instantly stopped moving and stared at it.

Shishou's once vibrant eyes were now lifeless and dull. His skin was already turning a grayish, deathlike color. He had a slit in his throat. It had stopped bleeding but the scar itself was still a reddish color. But contrast to all that, there was a beautiful flower sitting in his hair. It looked so full of life. Kyo stared at it and remembered that Yuki had bought new flowers. He grabbed the flower and tore it apart, angry at Yuki and flower for mocking Shishou.

Everyone looked over at Tohru as she screamed aloud. She grabbed at her hair and fell to her knees. "No! No, why did this have to happen? Why?" she screamed.

Kyo and Haru ran to her and touched her back. It didn't seem to help much. She just kept screaming. Hatori looked at Shishou's body and decided to put it back in the body bag. He cringed at having to touch the body of someone he loved and trusted. He felt like he was going to vomit. He quickly zipped the bag and focused on Tohru again. She had stopped screaming when he closed the bag. The reason she stopped screaming though, was because she passed out. Kyo stood up while Haru sat next to Tohru.

"Hatori…." Kyo said. "Make her forget. I know you can do it. Make her forget ever having met us. I can't take seeing her upset like this. She's fragile, Hatori, and if this keeps going on she'll break."

Hatori looked at Shigure then back at Kyo. Hatori wasn't sure if Kyo knew the magnitude of what he was asking. "Kyo, I don't think I can do that. It would be unethical to erase her memory without her permission."

"Are you worried about ethics?" Kyo shouted. "Hatori, she'll go crazy if anything else happens to someone she cares about! We don't know if Yuki is planning to kill me or you or Shigure! If one of us dies then she'll be heartbroken! Please, Hatori, do it for her! I don't want to see her upset anymore!"

Hatori stood for a while before answering Kyo. He had to contemplate everything that would happen if Tohru lost her memory. He made his decision. "Fine, Kyo. You're right. I'll do it."

Shigure looked around for a moment then focused on Hatori. "Does Ayame know?"

_"Ayame, Ayame, Ayame…are you upset with yourself?" Akito said like he was disappointed. _

_Ayame sat on the bench next to the large water fountain. He didn't know where this place was and he really didn't care. He would eventually wake up and continue on with his life. Why should he worry about some dream place? _

_"Continue on with your life?" Akito said. "Did you forget I know what you're thinking? This isn't a dream place, by the way. It's a place for spirits to meet with people from their lives on the living plane. And how do you expect to continue on with your life? Your life has taking a total 180. It's completely upside down…thanks to your brother." Akito spat. _

_Ayame didn't say anything. He just sat and crossed his arms. Akito smiled and walked in circles around the bench. Ayame felt like prey to a vulture. Akito was still intimidating even after death. _

_"Back to my initial question though. Are you upset with yourself?" Akito asked again. _

_"Upset about what? Why would I be upset?" Ayame asked. _

_"You didn't go to see Shishou. His body was at the Sohma estate and Haru called to tell you. You didn't go though. Why is that?" Akito said mockingly. _

_Ayame looked away. He didn't want to go see Shishou. He knew that Hatori and everyone would be there. It would be too painful to see them. And on top of that they would accuse Yuki of murdering him. _

_Akito leaned over and whispered in Ayame's ear. "He did murder him, Ayame. Momiji and I watched all of it happen. He slit his throat. Your precious little brother is a murderer and do you know what? When he leaves…he wants to take you with him. When he joins me and Momiji and now Shishou…he'll take you with him." _

Ayame awoke with a start. Suddenly, he regretted not seeing Shishou.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey...I need more reviews. It would help me...

And that was that. Tohru's memory of ever having been friends with the Sohma's was officially gone. She was now back with her other relatives. No one remembered anything. Kyo sat in the living room of Shigure's home. Shishou was gone...Tohru was gone...what was left? Yuki? He was the cause of everything. Kyo didn't want to sulk because he knew that he wasn't the only one feeling pain. Shigure and Hatori were still waiting for Ayame to see the truth. He was obsessed with Yuki's innocence even though it didn't exist. He was as guilty as sin. Kyo took a deep breath. Now what?

Kyo looked up as the doorbell rang. He started to walk for the door but Shigure got to it first. Hatori, who still refused to go back to his home, stood as Shigure answered the door. When he opened it he gasped. It was Ayame. The poor thing looked like death. He had lost a lot of weight, his hair was thinner and not as styled, and his already pale skin was even paler. Shigure ushered him in and sat him down on the couch. He got him some water.

"Ayame?" Hatori said sitting next to him.

"I saw Shishou. His throat was slit. It was Yuki. It was really Yuki. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to give Yuki the benefit of the doubt but...he did it. And he goes out every single day and I know he's meeting with the suicide club. I don't know how much more I can handle." Ayame started to lightly sob. Hatori put his arms around him. Finally, Ayame knew what Yuki was doing.

"We have to turn him into the cops." Kyo said.

"No! No, we can't do that!" Ayame said.

So much for Aaya seeing the truth...

"He's my brother. He can't go to jail! I can take care of him!" Ayame cried.

"Aaya, you can't keep him. He's a murderer. He has to go to jail." Shigure said softly.

Ayame once again began to cry. He couldn't betray his brother. He couldn't leave him alone. Ayame didn't know what Yuki had planned for him, but he would never abandon him.

Yuki looked around at his club. Oh, how it had expanded. It was just like Mitsuka's club. There had to be over one hundred people here. But, Yuki wasn't satisfied. There was one other person who hadn't joined.

"Mitsuka," one of the members said. "What will make you happy?"

Yuki smiled at his new name. He looked at the member and put his hand on his chin. "I want Ayame Sohma to join the club."

Short again...but review...


	18. Mail Me

Ok. Well this story is almost done. Only a few more chapters. I'll update rapidly so I can finish quicker.

Ayame lay down in his bed. He couldn't take much more. Why was Yuki doing this? Was it his fault? Was it because he pushed him away when he was just a little boy? What had driven Yuki to these extreme measures? And what was Yuki planning to do with him? Ayame thought about his conversations with Akito. Akito had warned him that Yuki wanted him. Wanted him for what though? To join his club? No, that couldn't be it. As far as Ayame knew, Yuki still hated him. He wouldn't want him to join his club.

Ayame closed his tightly to keep from crying. This was so hard. Yuki was the last person he expected to be in a suicide club. Ayame thought for a moment. Perhaps he should ask Yuki if he can join. Maybe if he joined then Yuki would love him. Then he can leave this world with his beloved brother. What was left? Why shouldn't he commit suicide? His mind wasn't on anything else anymore. He didn't care about his shop, he didn't care about the way he looked, he didn't care about himself, he had even stopped caring about Hatori and Shigure. His only love was Yuki. It was Yuki he wanted to be with.

With a heavy sigh Ayame stood up and headed to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked at all the untouched food. When was the last time he had eaten? Was he even hungry? Ayame shook his head and shut the fridge. He was about to leave when he noticed a piece of paper on the counter. He walked over to it and picked it up. Ayame recognized the handwriting as Yuki's. It said:

Mail me.  
Hurry up and hit the "send key."  
Can't you see?  
I've waited patiently.

Mail me.  
To my phone or PC,  
I'm ready,  
To tell you I'm standing by.

Mail me.  
I want to let you know as friends go,  
Yours is the best hello.

Mail me.  
I need to hear from you  
Right now or I'll die.

Mail Me, Ayame.

"Oh no. Yuki." Ayame whispered as he read. Ayame ran for the phone and dialed Yuki's cell phone number. He waited and breathed a sigh of relief when Yuki picked up.

"Yuki? It's Ayame. I got your letter. I called as soon as I read it."

"Ayame. My big brother. I'm so glad you called. I can't talk long but you can come see me. I need you here or I'll die. Come to this place and see me." Yuki gave Ayame an address. Ayame wrote it down and asked Yuki what exactly the place was.

"Don't worry, Big Brother. Just come. And wear something nice, please. I'll see you soon. I love you." Ayame stared in the distance for a while. Did Yuki say what he thought he said. Did Yuki love him? Ayame shook his head to clear his thoughts and quickly changed his clothes to his red robe he wore so often. Then he rushed to his car. He wouldn't keep Yuki waiting any longer...

_"Tick toc, tick toc. Someone else will be joining us. It's only a matter of time." Akito said. Momiji and Shishou looked at each other. They weren't as happy as Akito was about someone else dying. But Yuki did what he wanted. And it was all coming to a close..._

Yuki smiled at the members of his club. The final moment was at hand. He laughed as he dialed Shigure's number.

"Hello?" Hatori said as he picked up the phone.

"Hatori! I'm glad you picked up the phone. Ayame is mine. He's coming with me. The preparations are complete and it is time for everything to be over." Yuki said.

"Yuki! Where are you? What have you done with Ayame?" Hatori shouted. Kyo and Shigure walked towards him when they found out he was talking to Yuki.

"Come to this address." he gave him the address. "This is one scene you won't forget." Then he hung up.

Hatori shared what just happened with Shigure and Kyo. He told them that they needed to get to the place Yuki gave them. Kyo looked at the address. "This is our school." he said. "Yuki is at the school. No one is there today. How did he get in?" Ky wondered aloud.

"Who cares? I think he has Ayame. Come on, let's go!" They jumped in the car and raced off to the school.

Not that good a chapter. Ah well. It's almost done. I predict two more chapters.


	19. Are you connected to yourself?

I'm updating quicker! Almost done. The story is almost complete. Have fun with this chapter.

Ayame ran up the stairs to the roof of the school building. The address Yuki had given him was his school. Why? Ayame had no idea but he wanted to be with Yuki. If Yuki was here then that was all that mattered. Ayame burst through the door to the roof and stopped when he saw all the people there. He stared at them and they stared back. Where was Yuki?

"Ayame Sohma. It's an honor." the people said in unison and also bowed unison. Ayame shook his head. He didn't care about them.

"Where is Yuki?" he cried.

"Big Brother! You made it. I'm so happy." Yuki ran to Ayame and hugged him around his neck. Ayame hugged him back.

"What's going on, Yuki? Why are we here?" Ayame asked.

"It's time for us to go, Ayame." Yuki said. Then he took him by the hand and led him to the edge of the roof. He pulled Ayame onto the edge and everyone else followed.

"Everyone hold hands!" Yuki said. The person next to Ayame grabbed his hand. Ayame looked around. No. No, this wasn't happening. All thoughts of suicide left Ayame's mind. He didn't want to die. He wanted to live. He wanted to stay with his friends. He wanted to work at his shop. He wanted to be alive! Ayame fell to his knees and began to cry. Yuki clutched his hand tightly.

"Don't cry, Ayame. It will all be over soon." Yuki whispered.

"Don't do this, Yuki. It's not to late. You can turn around. You can forget all about this. Please, don't kill us." Ayame pleaded.

"Ayame! Ayame, no!"

Ayame looked to the ground and saw Hatori calling his name. Shigure and Kyo were with him too.

"Yuki, leave Ayame out of your sick games!" Shigure called. Hatori was already running into the building. There was no way he would let Yuki take his friend. Shigure and Kyo followed. Yuki smiled as they ran inside. They wouldn't make it.

Yuki looked over at Rae, who was holding Ayame's other hand. Ayame was crying in hysterics, so he didn't notice Yuki mouth some words to the girl. Rae smiled and nodded.

"On the count of three!" Yuki shouted.

"One!" everyone shouted.

"Yuki, no!" Ayame screamed.

"Two!"

"Please!"

"Three!"

"No!" Ayame screamed. But he didn't fall. Yuki and the girl had let go of his hands and jumped themselves. Ayame watched in horror as his little brother fell to his death. Everyone hit the ground at the same time and blood covered the ground. Ayame stared down at his brother. This time he really was dead. Even from the height of the roof, Ayame could see the carnage done to Yuki.

"No. Yuki..." he whispered. He stood up just as the door to the roof opened.

"Ayame!" Shigure called.

The three men ran to the snake and looked over the edge. Shigure saw Ayame standing there and knew what he was about to do. The dog jumped on the edge and touched Ayame's shoulder. He slowly turned to look at him.

"Ayame, we have to get down. Let's go. Come on. We have to leave, Ayame." Shigure said.

Ayame simply shook his head. "No. I can't leave. I have to go with Yuki. I have to be with him." Ayame grabbed Shigure by the shoulders. They started to wobble.

"Ayame, stop!" Shigure yelled.

"Ayame, come down from there! Please!" Hatori said.

"No!" Ayame said. He clung to Shigure who was starting to lose his balance. Ayame wouldn't let him go.

"Ayame! Let go of me!"

"I have to go with Yuki. I have to..." Ayame said.

"Ayame! Ayame! No!"

Hatori and Kyo tried to reach for the falling men but it was too late. They had both fallen over the edge. Hatori covered his ears to block out the sounds of Shigure's screams. Kyo heard the sickening crack of a body hitting the pavement and the screams stopped. "Shigure..." he whispered. He looked over the edge and gasped. He motioned for Hatori to come over. Hesitantly, Hatori did and gasped as well. "Oh no..."

_Ayame's POV_

_I fell. I fell to my death. I didn't mean to take you with me, Shigure. I just needed someone to hold on to. You were there. I meant to let you go but I fell before I could let you go. Please, forgive me. But...I never hit the ground. I kept falling. A white light surrounded me and Yuki was falling next to me. He took his hand in mine and gave me a warm smile. _

_"Hey there, brother." he said. _

_"Hi." I said back. He seemed to be ok. He looked happier than he had these past few weeks. I didn't know what to say to him though. I just watched him fall to his death. What was to be said now?_

_"Did it hurt?" was the only thing that came from my mouth._

_Yuki shook his head. "No. I didn't feel any pain. You did though. You felt more pain than I did. How is that? You can feel your own pain but you can't feel the pain of the people around you. You couldn't sense Hatori's pain, you couldn't Shigure's pain, you couldn't sense my pain." _

_"I did. I know how much Hatori and Shigure and you suffered! I know how Haru and Momiji suffered. I know how everyone suffered. I felt their pain and my own." I said. _

_"Did you? Perhaps I'm wrong then. You know, even though I'm dead we're still connected. And you're still connected to Momiji, Shishou, and Akito. You're connected to Shigure. You're connected to Hatori and Kyo. And Hatori is connected to you and all the people who have died. Everyone is connected to everyone else and death can't stop that. But, are you connected to yourself? Do have that same connection to yourself? Or have you fallen off this building to sever that connection?" Yuki asked. _

_I shook my head. "I don't understand, Yuki. What do you mean? Connected to myself?" What was he talking about? He seems to be sprouting nonsense but I know Yuki better than that. He hasn't talked nonsense in a while. Yuki just laughed though. Was he laughing at me for not understanding? He moved closer to me and buried his face in my neck. I stroked his hair, wishing that none of this ever happened. _

_"You don't have to understand yet. One day you will, I'm sure of it." he breathed into my neck. "I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together." he said. _

_"It's ok." I answered. I felt as if we had all the time in the world now. We talked like brothers should. I told him about myself and how I was in high school. He told some things about him too. He talked and laughed for what seemed like eternity. We remembered things that our friends did that was funny. We laughed about how I first met Tohru. It was great. I thought it would never end. But then, Yuki hit the pavement. His skull cracked and blood and brain seeped out. But even with all that...he had a smile on his face._

_I looked up and saw the sky. It was clear blue. So beautiful. Yuki was next to me. His face was nearly torn in half. I looked to my other side and saw Shigure with a look of panic still plastered on his dead, but still handsome, face. Perhaps his face would be more handsome if it wasn't covered in blood. I think his spine broke though. I think that was his cause of death. I don't know. I'm not a doctor. I touched his hair. _

_"I'm sorry." I whispered to him. _

_I stood up and saw that I too was covered with blood. But this was blood from all the members of the Suicide Club. I'm connected to them. I can feel that connection. I can feel the connection that they had with Yuki. I can feel the connection with Shigure. I can feel the connection with Hatori. I can feel the connection with Shishou, Momiji, Akito, and now my little brother. But...what about me? Am I connected to myself? Or have I fallen...to sever that connection?_

Hatori and Kyo ran down the stairs. They saw Ayame standing in the mist of the dead bodies. To one side was Yuki, who had commited suicide with a smile on his face. To his other side was Shigure, who was taken unwillingly. And Ayame was there. He was alive. He had survived.

"How did..." Hatori said.

Kyo shook his head. "There's always one survivor..."

I think one...maybe two...more chapter will suffice. I'll let you know if I decide to make more. Please review!


	20. Conversations With Dead People

ok. I decided to make one more chapter after this. 21 chapters. That's the most chapters I've written.

_Hatori looked around at the mysterious place. He had been here before. He had spoken with Momiji after he had died. Why was he back here? Who was calling him this time? _

_"I can send you home if you want." _

_Hatori looked up from the ground. Shigure...his old, old friend. His death had to have been the worst. It was an accident. An accident brought on by his best friend. Hatori stood up and walked to the bench the dog was sitting on. In his hand was a fan. He never seemed to be without one. Hatori sat next to him and gave a deep sigh. _

_"Are you mad at him?" Hatori asked. _

_Shigure gave a smile. "At Aaya? No. I was. But that would mean that I want revenge and I would remain a ghost. I didn't want that to happen so I said 'live and let die!' Literally. I still love Aaya." _

_Hatori smiled. How could anyone stay mad at him for that long? Ayame was such a good person. "How do you think things will be from now on?" Hatori asked. _

_"I don't know. Ayame survived. He's supposed to start a new club but whoever said it was necessary. Maybe he'll decided to end it." Shigure shrugged. _

_Hatori put his hand on his head. "Ayame...I'm so worried. But maybe it will be easier to talk to him now that Yuki is gone. We already had the funeral for him and you. And all the funerals for the kids are over as well. Maybe I can talk to him without Yuki being in the way." _

_"Maybe." Shigure said. "Or maybe it will be that much harder to talk to him now that he wants to make Yuki happy." Hatori stared at his friend. Shigure only smiled._

"You make me sick." Akito said.

"What? Who are you? Where am I?" Torhu shrieked. She didn't recognize anything. It was a pretty place but the person in front of her was terrifying. He stared down at her with such a look of disgust. She couldn't help but be frightened.

"After everything we Sohmas did for you, you have nerve to forget it all. How dare you?"

The Sohmas? The name sounded familiar to her. It was so, so familiar. But she couldn't place it. Where had she heard it before. "I know that name!" she cried to the man.

"No you don't. You never will remember us. Go home. I'm through with you." Akito started to walk away. Tohru wanted to know more though. She ran to him and grabbed his arm. She felt something weird though. She looked at her hand and it was covered with blood. Akito smiled at her.

"This is the punishment that Yuki gave me." he said. Then his arm fell off entirely. Tohru screamed as his skin started to peel away. He ran to her and grabbed her face. She couldn't do anything except scream.

Tohru Honda woke up in her room. She was gasping for breath. What was that? Who was that? A Sohma? Tohru couldn't remember. She sat in her room and cried.

_"Haru? Haru? Hey, Haru! Over here!" Momiji called. _

_Haru turned towards the little bunny. What was this place? It was pretty, that's for sure. Momiji was there waving to Haru. But he was dead. _

_"Come here, Haru!" Momiji said. _

_Haru walked over to him. "Momiji? What's going on? Where am I?" _

_"Are you mad at Yuki?" Momiji asked, ignoring his question. But Momiji didn't need to ask. At the mere mention of the rat's name Haru got a look of disgust and anger. But who could blame him? Yuki was the cause of all this. Momiji personally felt his death was his own fault. Everyone else accused Yuki of it. But what could be done?_

_"Don't stay mad at him!" Momiji said. "Forget your anger. Yuki isn't important anymore. He's gone. Ayame is important. Help him. You and Kyo and Hatori need to help him. Don't let him start another club. Please!" he begged. _

_"Momiji...I can't forget this anger. I've never hated anyone so much, not even Akito." Haru said. _

_"But he's gone! Yuki is gone! Please...even if you can't forget your anger towards him then help Ayame. He needs it. Don't let him take the same road as Yuki did. Don't hate him...help him." Momiji said. Then he disappeared and the world around Haru disappeared. Haru was again in his room. He thought about what Momiji had said. Don't hate Ayame...help him..._

Kyo was sitting next to his father and mentor, Shishou. He never once thought he would see him again. This was great. But Shishou had wanted to talk about Yuki and Ayame. Those two brothers...what could be done?

"Do you think Ayame will start another club?" Kyo asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. If someone can persuade him to not do it...I'm not sure. Hatori could try it. You could try it." Shishou said.

"Stupid, stupid rat! If he hadn't dragged everyone around him into this mess!" Kyo yelled.

Shishou smiled and shook his head. "Forget about him. He's not around anymore. Why don't you focus on Ayame?"

Kyo shook his head. Ayame...could he stop him from making a new club? Or would Ayame go on a killing a spree then kill himself in the end. He had already killed Shigure. He claims to have accidently knocked him off the edge, but Kyo didn't buy it. Why did he have to be the one to prevent Ayame from starting a new club?

"Because, Kyo," Shishou said laughing. "Everyone else is too deep in despair to try. It has to be you. I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes, help Ayame. Don't let what happened with Yuki happen with Ayame." Then he was gone. Kyo was in his room again. Hatori had decided to take over Shigure's house and move out of the Sohma estate. Kyo was happy about it. But, Kyo didn't want to do this by himself. He would have to convince Hatori to help him. That shouldn't be too hard.

_"I love you, Ayame, and I'm so proud of you." Yuki said clinging to his brother. They were sitting on the bench in the white place Ayame had visited so often. Yuki rubbed his face in his brother's neck and laughed. "So, are you going to start a new club?" he asked. _

_"I don't know." Ayame said. _

_"You don't know? What is there to think about?" _

_Ayame shook his head. He remembered how frightened he had been when he thought Yuki was going to push him off the building. He didn't want to die. And he didn't. He had been spared. How would he live this second life? Was he going to take the same path as Yuki? Or would he make his own path. _

_"Were you frightened? I'm sorry. But I didn't take you with me because I knew you didn't want to. But I'm glad you did later. But it's your decision whether you start a new club or not. Have you figured it out? Are you connected to yourself?" Yuki asked. _

_Connected...connected...Ayame knew he was connected to himself. After everything that had happened...he was connected to himself. He looked at Yuki and nodded. "I am." he said. _

_"Good." Yuki said. Then he kissed him on the cheek. "Make the right decision." Ayame was back in his room. It was cold. Ayame walked to window and looked at the night sky. What would he do now?_

One more chapter left. By the way I didn't really proofread this...


	21. The Suicide Club

It's finally over. The last chapter...

It had a been a few months since the incident. Ayame was back and working in his shop. He was acting like nothing ever happened. He visited Hatori and Kyo often in what they still called Shigure's home. Everyone was wary of him though. He had been the last surivivor. He was the heir to the Suicide Club. But it seemed as if he hadn't even considered making another one. He was smiling and laughing and acting egotistical like he was his old self again. Hatori thought something was wrong with this. He decided to visit Ayame at his shop and have a little chat on the subject he tried so hard to avoid.

"Ayame?" he called walking into the shop.

He walked in a little more and saw Ayame working diligently sewing a dress. "Hello, Tori! How are you? Did you come to visit me?" he said with a smile.

"I came to talk." he said. He sat down in front of Ayame with a serious look. This wasn't easy for him. He looked into Ayame's eyes and thought of Shigure. His old friend. Who would have thought Ayame, who was the dog's best friend, would be responsible for his death. But then again, no one knew Yuki was capable of such destruction either. Hatori was unsure of how to start the conversation. Ayame was still working hard at the dress. Only two words popped into Hatori's mind.

"Suicide Club."

That got Ayame's attention. He stopped playing with the dress and looked at Hatori. He swallowed loudly and shook his head. "What about it?" he asked.

"You were the last survivor. Don't think I don't know what happened up on the roof. Yuki made you an official, if not honorary member of the club. You were the only survivor. It's the job of the survivor to make a new club but you haven't done anything yet. It's been keeping me on edge. Tell me...do you plan to make a new club?" Hatori asked.

Ayame looked at Hatori seriously. He had been trying to avoid this. He didn't want to disappoint Yuki but Hatori needed him here. But then Ayame thought...was Hatori worthy enough to let him stay on earth. Yuki had already proved himself. He would start a new club if Hatori wasn't good enough.

"Hatori." Ayame said. He put his hand on Hatori's cheek and stared at him. "I have to know...are you connected to yourself? You are connected to Shigure, Akito, Momiji, Shishou, and even Yuki. You are connected to Tohru, Kyo, and me. You are connected to everyone around you even if they are dead. But are you connected to yourself?"

Hatori thought about it. He took Ayame's hand from his face and held it in his hand. "I am me. I am connected to everyone around me. But I am mostly connected to my own self."

Ayame smiled. "Ok then. That's really good to hear. You would make a good member of the Suicide Club. But people down here still need me. I won't make a Suicide Club. Not yet anyway. Whether or not I make one in the very, very distant future is still in question. But as of now...you have nothing to worry about."

Hatori gave a small smile. Then he hugged his friend who hugged him back tightly. "I'm glad to hear that." Hatori said. Then he let go and got up to leave.

"Oh, Hatori!" Ayame stopped him and ran to him.

"What's wrong?" Hatori asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that I got a new cell phone which means I got a new number. I need to give it to you."

"Oh, Ok." Hatori said. He pulled out his cell phone and opened to his adress book. He put in Ayame's name and motioned for him to give him the number.

"My number is 784-2433." (A/N: Don't call the number. It's from the Suicide Club movie so I doubt it's real anyway.)

"I picked that number all by myself!" Ayame said proudly.

Hatori just laughed. People always pick their own cell phone nuimbers. Hatori typed in the number and showed the phone to Ayame who nodded to show it was correct. Hatori gave Ayame another quick hug and left the shop. Then he stared at the number. There was something about it that made him uneasy. He looked at the 7 and the letters that coresponded with it. He was probably just paranoid because he noticed S corresponded with 7. He typed that into the phone. Then he went to the 8. U was correspondent with that. He kept going until he finished all the letters. He gasped out loud at what they spelled.

'SUICIDE'

And that's the end. Why don't you try to download the manga or buy the movie of Suicide Club. Both are really good. Thanks for the reviews and check out more of my stories. Bye Bye!


End file.
